


One Ace In the Hole 专属王牌

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, 日译中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft亲眼看到Lestrade对某个绝色男人又抱又亲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft 01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Ace In the Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967839) by [Lizi_Kuri_Croft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft). 



Mycroft Holmes死死盯着CCTV监控屏幕上的画面。Gregory Lestrade此时正站在国防部大楼前的道路旁。

 

他从未见过那样的Lestrade。

 

画面近乎黑白，像素低劣。可是，他依旧能看出仔细打理过的窄领带和衬衫袖口的银色袖扣。平时微弓的背部在剪裁合身的西装衬托下挺得笔直，肩膀比平时感觉宽阔了不少。双唇虽然抿着，嘴角却向上勾起一个弧度，表情放松自在。

 

Lestrade正关注着站在面前的男人。

从这台监控摄像头的角度只能看到那个男人的背影。他比Lestrade略矮一些。身材纤细却不瘦弱，浓密的发丝微微打着卷。即便通过劣质图像，还是能看出那人身上的西装品味优雅，剪裁和质地更是上乘。

 

男人伸出右手，轻拍Lestrade左手腕说了些什么。Lestrade瞬间瞪大了眼睛，很快便加深了笑容。

 

面颊放松。

侧过头。

眼角浮现出笑纹。

唇间露出雪白的牙齿。

褐色的大眼睛温柔地看着男人。

舌尖调皮地滑过下唇。

 

他从未见过Lestrade那样的表情。

 

Lestrade上前一步，环住男人的后腰，拥抱了他。随即垂下目光，在男人耳边低语了几句。男人也搂住Lestrade的腰肢，让两人的身体更加贴近。

男人的右手轻抚Lestrade的背部，最后扶住他的后颈。他稍微抬起头，向Lestrade凑过去。

亲吻。

 

Mycroft放在膝上的双手紧紧握成拳，连关节都开始发白。喉咙深处似乎被什么东西哽住了。

 

二人分开身体。男人转向镜头。

45岁上下。眉眼端正。浅色的浓密发丝盖着前额。精心打理的眉毛下是一双深蓝色的眸子。高挺的鼻梁。丰满的唇。纤巧的下颚。宽阔的胸膛。结实的腰肢。

Mycroft认识那张脸。他当然认识。他是英国贵族成员，今后将继承家族爵位的男人。

一辆白色劳斯莱斯停在两人面前。身着制服的司机下了车，打开后座车门。男人和Lestrade先后坐了进去。司机回到驾驶室，劳斯莱斯缓缓启动。

 

Mycroft一动不动，直到白色车身彻底消失在画面中。

 

一小时后，Mycroft接到报告，乘上劳斯莱斯的Lestrade和那男人已经在机场换乘私人喷气机，动身前往西班牙马拉加了。


	2. Greg 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴斯克维尔之后。John和Greg喝了一杯。

“说白了，老子叫什么其实是无用信息呗。”

Lestrade一手拿着扎杯，长叹一声。

“那家伙不是会把不需要的信息从脑子里删除吗。”

 

说道理和安慰都没用，坐在对面的John只好沉默着把扎杯送到嘴边。

明天他们就要回伦敦了。两人的话题中心——Sherlock早早便把自己关在了房间里。John则跟刚与当地警方完成交接回来的Lestrade两人在酒店餐厅里喝起了啤酒。

 

“那家伙明明整天盗用人家的警官证。我名字不就写在卡上嘛。”

“原来你知道吗，Greg？”

“知道那家伙违规使用我的警官证吗？只是没有证据而已。话说回来，John，原来你知道那家伙拿了我的警官证啊。”

 

John掩住嘴，当然已经晚了。现在还是老实交代比较靠谱。

“他曾经用警官证拦过一辆计程车。然后……”

Lestrade挥手打断John。

“别说了。我不听。我啥都不知道。警官证丢了就没找到。写完检讨书补办完毕了。就这样。”

 

他决定假装不知，假装没发现的事情实在太多了。

自从跟Sherlock认识后，那些事实就越来越多，特别是坐在眼前这个退役军医有可能犯的事，按理说Lestrade不该无视的。

跟Sherlock认识还不到一天，就为他杀了个人，当时他还对此半信半疑。至于现在，Lestrade基本确认John就是开枪射杀计程车司机的人了。并且，在看到他射杀猎犬的本事后，他就更加确信了。

不过，他还是决定假装没发现。

 

那个高功能反社会只有跟前军医搭档，才是为他好，也是为世界好。

得出这个结论，最终装傻充愣，这明显已经失去了当警官的资格。一旦被发现，必定遭受处分和非议。

 

“因为我根本不是什么好警察。”

Lestrade突然的低语让John面露疑惑。因为他躲开了John的视线，正对着扎杯说话。

 

“如果连Greg都不是好警察，那苏格兰场哪里还有好警察？”

“比如Donovan，Anderson他们。”

“你是说跟Sherlock合不来的那两个警官？”

“认为平民不该介入犯罪调查的才是好警察。我只要是为了达成目的，对一些小事会睁只眼闭只眼。就算那是违法行为。好警察是不会干那种事的。”

“但你也因此才能跟Sherlock相处。因此能让案子更快解决。因此能更好地维护伦敦治安。难道不是吗，Greg。”

 

Lestrade把扎杯送到嘴边，视线重新转向John。John直视着他。没有了泡沫的啤酒尝起来有些滋味不足。

 

Lestrade认为John是个好男人。只是在阿富汗的经历让John跨过了一条看不见的底线。

在战场上可称为正当的事，在非战场往往会变为不正当。有很多人回到非战场后，都会为自己在战场上的所作所为心生内疚，甚至演变为心病。可是，社会反倒会包容那样的人。若是在非战场也拥有与战场相同感觉的人，社会会将其视为危险分子。

即便对John来说，伦敦城也是他的战场。

 

Lestrade耸耸肩，故意用轻松的语调说。

“我的做法总有一天会报应到我身上。不过啊，船到桥头自然直。谢谢你，John。”

John微微摇头。

“太不像你了，Greg。你那话听起来怎么都像自暴自弃。”

“我休假时想了很多。更何况也快离婚了。”

John的目光落到Lestrade无名指的戒痕上。

“这个嘛。呃……真糟糕。都怪Sherlock多嘴多舌……”

 

Sherlock在221B的圣诞聚会上高声发表的各种“多嘴多舌”中，影响最重的就是Lestrade妻子的出轨。

 

看到John为Sherlock的所作所为深感羞耻，Lestrade不禁想露出微笑。

“没什么。那女人也不是头一回出轨了。我们俩很久以前就不再爱对方。没能顾及家庭，这是我的错。只是一旦无法回头，继续保持表面的夫妻关系对彼此都不好。他的多嘴多舌成了我决定离婚的契机，为此我还得感谢Sherlock呢。”

虽然Sherlock可能只是单纯地炫耀自己的推理罢了。

 

“你手续办得真快啊。”

“朋友给我介绍了不错的律师。这次休假也全仰仗那个朋友了。成天除了游泳就是睡觉，脑子彻底放空。”

“是马拉加对吧。据说那地方很不错。”

Lestrade掏出手机，打开相册给John看了一张照片。

“建议你也去一次。那里天气很暖和，东西很好吃，美女也很多。”

John听到最后一点笑了起来，同时翻动着相册里的照片。在大海和城镇的风景照中，混杂着Lestrade的单人照。

——身穿牛仔裤和麻衬衫，坐在石滩上笑着的Lestrade。

——举起鸡尾酒杯抛媚眼的Lestrade。

——躺在海边的沙滩椅上，只穿着沙滩裤的Lestrade。

以及。

——跟金发男人并肩欢笑的Lestrade。

 

“那就是你朋友？很帅嘛。”

Lestrade有点害羞地挠着头，微微一笑。

“是我前上司，兼，前男友。”

John夸张地把啤酒喷了出来。

Lestrade露出纯真的笑容。

“我是双性恋。不过放心，你不是我喜欢的类型。”

 

没错，我喜欢的类型，是他。


	3. Mycroft 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft发现那个绝色男人是Lestrade的前男友。

他从报告书上得知Lestrade开始办理离婚手续。

他从报告书上得知他在苏格兰场附近租了一间新公寓。

他从报告书上得知他休的一周长假都是在马拉加的某座别墅中度过的。

他刚刚从报告书上得知结束休假后马上在自己的要求下径直前往达特穆尔的Lestrade结束了对Sherlock的“保育”工作，正在返回伦敦。

 

报告。报告。报告。

 

6年前，当Lestrade与Sherlock刚开始接触，Mycroft就对Lestrade进行了详细的调查。他手上掌握的某些信息恐怕连Lestrade自己都不知道。此后，针对Lestrade的调查就一直没断过，每当出现变化，Mycroft就会收到下属的报告。

可是，他跟那个贵族男性的关系，却从未在以往任何一份报告书中出现。

 

关系。

大庭广众之下拥抱接吻的关系。

在西班牙别墅中共度假日的关系。

 

报告书中也暗示了Lestrade可能是双性恋。只是他并没有去确认。

Sherlock介入苏格兰场案件调查时，Mycroft会直接要求Lestrade提供信息。对Mycroft来说，Lestrade是把Sherlock从毒品深渊中解救出来的人，也是向Sherlock提供案子，并向Mycroft提供信息的人。

从6年前起，两人的立场就不曾改变。只要无关Sherlock，他的性取向和恋爱经历都不是必要信息，本应如此。

 

办公室门被打开，他的秘书手持黑莓和文件走了进来。她现在的名字叫Ambrosia。只见Ambrosia站在办公桌前，一边把文件递给Mycroft一边说。

“Lestrade探长在朴茨茅斯海军基地服役期间，两人曾在同一基地驻扎了2年。由于不是直属上司，此前并未掌握到他与探长的关系，但根据推测，两人应该是那时开始有所接触的。”

Mycroft沉吟片刻。

Lestrade在进入苏格兰场的前5年，一直服役于英国海军。而数名皇室和贵族成员也都加入了英国海军。女王陛下的军队。皇家海军。女王陛下万岁。

 

翻看资料。大学毕业后加入海军。在海军学校进行为期60周的训练后，以军官身份被分配到朴茨茅斯。2年后调动。服役7年后退役。结婚育有一子一女，妻子于2年前病逝，现在并无公开的男性或女性配偶。最近10年定居纽约，每年只回英国几次。事业成功家财丰厚，将来会继承家族爵位。

资料里还附带了男人海军时期的照片。是个身穿军官制服，年轻貌美的男子。

 

Mycroft看过Lestrade海军时期的照片。那个图像仿佛镌刻在他脑中。飒爽的黑色短发和包裹在水兵服里的，结实纤细，还是十几岁男孩的肉体。以及那双水灵通透的大眼睛和长长的睫毛。

 

跟照片上的青年站在一起，想必十分般配吧。

 

如今的二人也很般配。

尽管多了几缕银发，Lestrade那双深褐色的大眼睛还是丝毫没有改变，就像深邃的水底散发出的朦胧光线般清澈。6年前见他第一面，那双眼睛就在Mycroft心中激荡起了莫名的悸动。而Mycroft一直将那种悸动无视至今。

 

他眼前又闪现出上周见到的Lestrade。柔和放松的微笑。环在后腰的双手。

阶级不同。相差太远。这个国家直至今日仍存在着森严的阶级意识。可他却亲眼目睹了两人的拥抱。再加上如今这个时机。一方刚与妻子死别，另一方则因配偶出轨而分居。

 

他摇了摇头，将男人的资料收入办公桌，深深陷进椅子里。

现在不是想这种事情的时候。Lestrade跟谁交往，与他没有任何关系。现在必须优先考虑的，是从那个阶下囚口中套出情报。

 

Ambrosia看着他，长叹一声。


	4. Greg 02

伦敦总是乌云弥漫，空气也不好。

Lestrade怀念着马拉加的温暖和达特穆尔森林里的新鲜空气，慢慢走出了苏格兰场。他还要向年长的Holmes汇报Sherlock在猎犬事件中的情况。

 

坐进苏格兰场门前的黑色豪车，他吃了一惊。原本应该坐着Mycroft Holmes的地方，现在却坐着他的秘书。

“哟，Anthea。Holmes先生在第欧根尼俱乐部吗？”

Mycroft的秘书瞥了Lestrade一眼。她在John和Lestrade面前一直自称“Anthea”。

“Holmes先生公务繁忙，由我代为听取汇报。”

“事关Sherlock也这样？真少见。”

 

用邮件请他到达特穆尔给潜入巴斯克维尔军事研究所的Sherlock擦屁股的人也是Anthea。虽然仅仅是联络，可要去达特穆尔就得延长休假，对Lestrade来说并不是什么好事。Mycroft自己也知道苏格兰场的重案组根本没那么清闲。所以按照惯例，应该由Mycroft亲自打电话或直接拜访Lestrade郑重托付。

 

曾几何时，他听说John数次被室友的哥哥绑架后感到非常吃惊。据说他早在决定搬入前就被绑架到废旧仓库里，遭到各种威逼利诱要求获得Sherlock的信息。

而Lestrade则从来都没有在违反自身意志的情况下见过Mycroft。

虽然偶尔也会被叫到黑车上，但事先都会有电话通知，还会询问他是否方便。他同样没有被强迫提供Sherlock的信息，那可能是因为在被强迫前自己就主动开口了。至于他有关Sherlock的“小小请求”，只要不过分他也不会拒绝。就像这次去达特穆尔。

 

“请开始吧，探长先生。”

黑车启动，Anthea在一旁催促道。

“开始汇报前得先把这个还给你。”

Lestrade把抱在怀里的盒子交给Anthea。里面是前往达特穆尔前被交予的手枪。本来按照惯例，这把枪也该由Mycroft亲自送过来，但这次却是在登上前往达特穆尔的列车前，一个黑衣男子交给他的。

“还有这个。我好不容易才从Sherlock那儿弄回来的。”

 

Lestrade挥了挥Mycroft的ID。当然，那张卡已经在系统上取消了所有权限，但在Sherlock手里却依旧是个过于危险的玩具。

考虑到Mycroft一直以来的行动模式，这张卡也理所当然地会由本人亲自来取。可他却没有来。

 

Lestrade抿着嘴。如果他在刻意回避自己，那么原因只有一个。

他知道Mycroft在用CCTV摄像头监视自己。前上司之所以会做出那种出格的举动，完全是因为自己将此事告诉了他，当然，顺水推舟的自己也有一部分责任。他之所以那样做，是想在离婚之后，彻底弄清楚这6年间时不时会感觉到的那些视线的含义。

 

“Anthea，我还是想把这东西亲自交到Holmes先生手上。麻烦你安排一下。”

“Holmes先生应该会拒绝。”

Anthea冷冷地斜睨了Lestrade一眼。

“我想知道被拒绝的原因。”

“我没必要告诉你。”

“那我也不给你了。”

 

Lestrade麻溜地把ID收到内侧袋里。Anthea一言不发地操作着手上的黑莓。想必在向上司直接汇报刚才的事吧。

Lestrade也没有再说一句话，而是直直地看向前方。

 

黑车停在Lestrade公寓门前。他打开车门，Anthea连一点挽留的意思都没有。

那赶紧进行下一步计划吧。不过他有点犹豫要不要使用手中的王牌，毕竟强迫本来就忙碌不堪的Mycroft Holmes进行多余的思考，对大英政府并不是什么好事。

他先下了车，又把头探进车内，一字一顿地对Anthea说。

“告诉Holmes先生。2周后的星期六。晚上7点。我在国防部大楼前等他。”

Lestrade看也不看猛然抬起头的Anthea，飞快地关上车门，跑进了公寓大楼。


	5. Mycroft 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft去见Greg

与Gregory Lestrade初次见面的场景，仿佛昨日回忆般历历在目。

 

当时他为了保释被逮捕的弟弟，来到了维多利亚大道的新苏格兰场。

去之前，他迅速调查了Lestrade的履历，也看了他的照片。不过，当Mycroft在办公室里见到真正的Lestrade时，才意识到照片也是有极限的。

 

作为一个在苏格兰场供职17年，隶属于重案组凶杀案件调查小组的人，总会散发出某种“气息”。尤其是眼神。他们通常会目光凶险，一般人甚至会将其误认为犯罪组织成员。令人无奈的是，这已经成了某种类似职业病的存在。

可是，Lestrade的眼神却不一样。

其中蕴含着敏锐。也潜藏着疲惫。但凝视着他的那双深褐色眸子里，依旧存在着少年般纯粹的热情。

让他无法移开视线。

 

Mycroft说明来意后，Lestrade挠了挠混杂着银发的发丝，苦笑着说。

“只要留下您的联系方式，就能把他领走了。”

必要的信息已经在警车开往苏格兰场途中获取完毕。

从他把Sherlock带到了办公室而非审讯室这个细节上看，Mycroft也意识到他对Sherlock十分重视。换句话说，他愿意听Sherlock说话。

而当时他弟弟无论怎么看，都只是一个瘾君子而已。

 

后来，他又把弟弟从药物过量的濒死状态中挽救过来，甚至帮他戒毒。

 

那个Lestrade，如今就站在国防部大楼前的人行道上。正如3周前那样。他穿着修身剪裁的深灰色西装，系着胭脂色细领带，袖口点缀着金色袖扣。

与3周前不同的是，他面前没有了那个绝色贵族前上司，而Mycroft也并非透过CCTV监控摄像，而是亲眼打量着他。

 

18时59分45秒。

Mycroft离开政府大楼，来到国防部大楼对面，穿过国会街站在Lestrade面前。

 

“晚上好，Holmes先生。”

Lestrade伸出右手，对Mycroft露齿一笑。

Mycroft本想无视那只手，转念一想，又轻轻握住了。没必要让这个人发现自己的情绪化。

 

情绪化。Mycroft自嘲地想。刚才在马路对面看到他的那一瞬，他感到内心一阵悸动。6年来，那种悸动随着对Lestrade的深入了解变得越来越高涨，每每让他坐立难安。

Mycroft承认自己有感情。至于是否有必要表现出来，以及感情有用与否，则是另外一回事。

让自己不得不强装面无表情的“感情”，又有何用呢。

 

“听说你要把ID卡还给我。”

松开握住Lestrade的右手，掌心顺势一翻。

Lestrade无视了那只手。

“我预约了餐厅。在考文特花园，走过去只要10分钟。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉。

“能得到你的邀约我很荣幸，只是我接下来还有别的日程。”

“你那个跟白金汉宫的好友用晚餐的日程不是取消了吗。15分钟前应该就有联络了。”

 

Lestrade怎么知道他跟哈里有约。

Mycroft强忍张大嘴的冲动，咬紧了牙关。过了一瞬，他才得出结论。

“看来你有个很好的朋友。”

那个贵族。他是怎么跟皇家骑兵侍卫哈里混熟的。

 

Lestrade向前半步，凑到Mycroft跟前。他没有退避，但握住伞柄的右手指节已经发白。

“…………Lestrade探长。”

他暗含警告地叫了一声Lestrade，却见对方微微一笑。

他抬头凝视着Mycroft的双目。眯起眼睛一瞬不瞬。就像盯着猎物的猛兽。

 

他从未见过这样的Lestrade。

 

趁Mycroft瞬间失神，Lestrade迅速站到他身边，右手挽住了他的左手。

“Lestrade！”

“这是个约会，Holmes先生。”

被Lestrade轻轻一拽，Mycroft迅速稳住了身体。尽管他用雨伞支撑地面拒绝前行，Lestrade还是不管不顾地往前走。如果不想摔倒，只能跟上他的步调。

 

国防部大楼门口。白厅附近。他决不能让人看到自己被一个男人挽着胳膊在政府办公区行走。不想让人发现就要保持低调。挣扎只会起到反作用。Lestrade紧紧挽着他的左手，丝毫没有放开的意思。一旦开始反抗只会演变成骚动。

不过，让Mycroft彻底失去反抗意愿的，却是那条手臂上传来的，Lestrade的体温。

他们头一次进行握手以外的接触。就连两人并排坐在车中，他们中间都会空出一个人的距离。

 

查林十字车站、特拉法加广场。周边还有许多游客。他们融入人群中，放缓了步伐。在国家美术馆门前转入圣马丁街。又拐进一条横街，这才看到位于某座大厦一楼的，精巧安静的餐厅。

“我们到了。”

“……花了14分钟。”

Lestrade微微一笑，为Mycroft拉开餐厅门，两人走了进去。


	6. Greg 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这算初次约会吗？

Lestrade还记得第一次见到Mycroft Holmes的情景。

 

在发现尸体的现场，一名可疑男子纠缠着队里的警员说：“凶手是被害者经常光顾的酒吧从业人员，身高175，左撇子，男性。”他把那个年轻男人带到苏格兰场进行盘问，没过多久，那趾高气昂的男人就来要求自己释放弟弟了。

那是个自控能力超群的政府精英。

穿着价值自己一个月房租的三件套西装，明明没下雨还带着雨伞的公子哥儿。

跟他一比，Lestrade倒觉得那个一头卷毛，有着天才推理能力的瘾君子弟弟Sherlock看起来要可爱几分。

 

与此同时，他也认为让这男人的弟弟——Sherlock这个天才被毒品击垮实在过于可惜。

本打算以毒品相关的罪名将其逮捕，强行送进戒毒机构，不过就算逮捕了，那位兄长想必也会马上出现要求将其释放，而且Sherlock本来使用的就是不能依法惩处的“合法”药物。

使用可卡因这种非法药物的都是蠢材，市场上最新合成的药物层出不穷，一旦遭到法律禁止，又会有别的毒品出炉。男人笑谈这些的侧脸瘦削得让人心疼。

听到他说吸毒是因为想得到“冲淡无聊的刺激”时，他惊得合不拢嘴，但也可以由此推断，只要他不无聊，就会停止使用毒品。

考虑到初次见面时Sherlock展露的推理能力，Lestrade开始偷偷带出苏格兰场的悬案资料，让Sherlock帮忙解决。

在调查案件的时候，Sherlock不再需要毒品。

 

确认效果后，Lestrade慢慢开始把过去未解决的案件都交到他手上，这样虽然很有效地让他远离了毒品，可Sherlock很快又对正在进行的调查有了兴趣。

就算是Lestrade，也不能放一个瘾君子进入调查现场。

无法得到满足的Sherlock拒绝了Lestrade带给他的悬案，再次陷入毒品的深渊。

及时发现过度用药命悬一线的Sherlock真是纯属侥幸，当时Lestrade由衷地感谢过上帝。

 

Lestrade把Sherlock带到医院急救室，并联络了他兄长，自己却被突发事件召唤到了现场。

第二天早晨回到医院，他得知Sherlock总算脱离了危险，已经被转移到单人病房。于是他利用警官的特权，静悄悄地穿过非探病时间的病房走廊，向Sherlock的单间走去。

他把病房门开了一条缝，从门缝中向内窥视。

 

Sherlock躺在床上，脸色比床单还要白。输液管固定在左臂，右手则搭在雪白的被单上，被坐在旁边的兄长紧紧握住。

 

那不是单纯的紧握，而是绝望地挽留。他双手紧紧攥着弟弟，仿佛对方再也无法回头。低垂的面孔几乎跟床上的病人一样惨白，眼底浮现出疲惫的青色。眼睑肿胀，眉头紧皱。紧咬着下唇，仿佛在强忍泪水。

他看上去比初次见面时要年轻得多。已经没有了一丝傲慢。甚至比他躺在病床上的弟弟更脆弱，仿佛稍微触碰就会变得粉碎。

三件套西装上布满皱褶。黑伞被放在了床脚。Lestrade呆呆地想，这男人走到哪儿都要带着雨伞吗。

 

他一定不希望让别人看到自己这幅样子。

 

Lestrade静悄悄地阖上房门回到走廊，过了一会儿，他刻意发出清晰可闻的脚步声再次靠近。病房里传来衣物摩擦声。他敲了敲门，随后将其打开，走进病房。

Mycroft Holmes端正地坐着，双手放在膝盖上。他看到Lestrade，马上站起来绕过床脚朝他走去。

“Lestrade探长。我必须对你表示感谢。”

平静的表情。平静的声线。傲慢的态度。

 

……他感到心疼。

……他想抱紧这个男人。

 

6年前的那个男人如今就坐在餐桌另一侧，目不转睛地看着自己。完美地掩饰了内心的困惑。

 

“这家店的鱼做得很不错。”

 

他推了推菜单。平时总是会对这个人刻意使用恭敬的言辞，今晚他却决定随意一些。自己手上的王牌已经为了这次邀约亮了出来，奇袭已经不再可能。接下来只能用最真实的自己迎难而上。

 

“Lestrade探长。鄙人不太赞同这样的做法。”

“你是说我发出邀约的方式吗？太好了，看来你对约会没什么意见。”

发现Mycroft咬紧了牙关，Lestrade脸上露出笑容。他的笑容让Mycroft又皱起了眉。

这家伙调戏起来还挺好玩的。

 

“你没对什么东西过敏吧。”

Lestrade先确认了一番，这才开始选择餐食和红酒。他平时是个啤酒党，但这里的东西跟红酒更配。

“这里的厨师长是日本人，据说在意大利和法国进修过。还有个很不错的点心师，所以点心也是一绝。”

“我正在节食，不需要点心。”

“不需要的应该是节食才对吧。你身材很不错哦。”

尽管面无表情，Mycroft的耳朵尖还是染上了一层淡淡的红晕。

这个40出头的男人果然不习惯这种话题。

 

没有谁是完美无瑕的。


	7. Mycroft 04

为什么我还坐在这里吃饭。

Mycroft突然回过神来，陷入困惑。

前菜、主菜和鱼汤都非常美味。两人喝掉了一整瓶红酒。他认为自己喝多了。

为什么我眼前出现了一块涂满奶油的巧克力慕斯。

 

他与Lestrade的交谈从达特穆尔的猎犬事件开始，话题渐渐远离Sherlock，变成了一些日常琐事。他本来可以将其斥为浪费时间，但Lestrade的话语格外风趣，特别是他讲述的幼年往事，让Mycroft兴致盎然。

报告书上的大部分内容毕竟都来源于记录在案的资料。这是处理信息时必须时刻注意的事情，但往往会被遗忘。而正是Lestrade让他意识到这个问题，使他感到有些意外。

 

他狠狠心挖了一小勺巧克力慕斯送入口中。首先惊艳于柔滑的口感，紧接着，微甜而味道浓郁的可可便融化在舌尖。醇厚的香气窜入鼻腔。

 

正当他抬起头想称赞探长的品味，Lestrade却突然说了一句。

“你是同性恋吧。”

拿着小勺的手僵硬了片刻，Mycroft很快从惊讶中恢复过来。

“……你不知道这个就把我约出来了？”

“我知道你是，只是想确认一下。”

“我对你的审慎表示赞赏。”

他又挖起一勺慕斯送入口中。

“至于你，则是双性恋。”

Lestrade点点头。

 

“你确认我的性取向意图何在。”

“如果我下次再约你，你会来吗。”

Mycroft高耸眉梢。

“你不是有个很优秀的男朋友吗。”

“是前男友。现在他只是我难得的好朋友。”

“当着监控摄像头拥抱亲吻的朋友，确实很难得。”

他想压抑话语中夹杂的讽刺，却没有成功。

 

“我想知道你的反应。看到那个场景，你是不是开始逃避我了？是不是坐立不安了？我可以认为这事有戏吧？”

“……没想到你竟然在试探我。”

Mycroft苦涩地回答。看来我完全着了这位警官的道。

 

“我知道我们身份悬殊。你是上流阶级出身，去的是伊顿，剑桥，现在就是人形的大英政府。我只是个第二代移民，勉强接受了义务教育。小时候无恶不作，最后想加入海军炫耀炫耀，却没有通过指挥训练课程被踢了出来。后来虽然加入了，也只能从小水兵开始。最后当兵实在跟我性格不符，现在只是一介小小警官。又没接受过HPDS高管培训课程，再想往上爬完全是痴人说梦。”

可是，Lestrade又继续说道。

“问题在于，这6年来我时时刻刻都在想着你。如果不是这样，我可能还会再把自己的婚姻努力维系一阵子。当然，我也不打算怪你。”

照理说，这就是所谓的“爱的告白”。并且他们所在的场所和气氛都很适合这种对话。

可是，Lestrade自己制造出的气氛却与浪漫背道而驰。他锐利的目光锁定在Mycroft身上。那是盯着猎物的猛兽的眼睛。

他无法移开视线。一旦移开，猛兽的尖牙就会刺入皮肉。

 

“你的回答呢？”

“看情况。”

 

——他的牙在自己身上，会是什么感觉呢。

 

Mycroft条件反射地打消了窜过脑中的想法。

 

“原来如此。那我下次想个浪漫点的方式约你。因为你看起来就像个浪漫主义者。”

Lestrade放在餐桌上的右手毫无征兆地向他伸了过来。指尖轻轻滑过Mycroft的左脸。

那种官能的感触让他背脊一颤。好不容易才控制住自己的表情，或者，这也只是他的一厢情愿。

“……Lestrade探长。”

“叫我Greg。我也叫你Mycroft。”

“就算我拒绝，你也会一意孤行吧。”

“你真懂我，Mycroft。”

“我总算明白了。我们共同度过的两个小时确实是很有意思的经历，Gregory。”

Lestrade轻笑起来。

“只有我妈生气时才会那样叫我。”

 

Lestrade的表情转为灿烂的微笑。湿润的深褐色眸子让他看起来就像纯真的小狗。

 

他无法将视线从那双眼睛上移开。

Mycroft叹息一声。

 

自己到底被什么东西捕获了。


	8. Greg 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和Greg。关心则乱？

年轻女子被警官拽着，又哭又叫。遗体被搬离现场，她伸出双手想抓住心爱之人，却只能握紧空气。

 

结束尸体检查后，Sherlock和Lestrade也听到了那些哭喊声。“这种事情真是目睹多少次都习惯不了。”

Lestrade掀起黄色警戒带走到外面，无可奈何地说。接下来他还要对被害者的妻子进行查问。

 

“生命有终，人心皆碎，关心则乱。”

听到Sherlock的自言自语，Lestrade皱起眉头。

 

“Sherlock，你真是那样想的？”

“有人对我说过。关心从来不是什么好事。”

“我不喜欢那种想法。”

意外地听到Lestrade语气强硬，Sherlock狐疑地看了他一眼。

 

“确实，人总有一天要死的。可是心脏停止跳动并不意味着人心就破碎了。一个人的心是否受到伤害，他人是根本无法判断的。当然，有时我们也会因为打击过重而一蹶不振。不过只要人还活着，就能再次振作。就算死了，只要那个瞬间是幸福的，我也满足了。不管别人怎么想，我就是我。而且关心别人跟自己的利益毫无关系。我就是这么单纯。行动快于思考。如果会吃亏，那就等真正吃亏了再说吧。”

Lestrade一口气说完。Sherlock停下脚步，凝视着他的脸。

 

他仿佛对自己的话感到有些羞涩，不由自主地揉了揉脸颊。

“我不知道是谁对你说的那种话，不过那家伙不是心灵破碎的毁灭者，就是抱着一颗破碎的心，拒绝相信自己能重新振作的胆小鬼。要么就是——”

Lestrade顿了顿，又继续道。

“——一个纯粹的伪恶者。”

 

Sherlock正欲摇头，目光却突然飘向上空，瞪大双眼一动不动。Lestrade没有理睬一言不发的Sherlock兀自向前走着，却听到Sherlock在背后发问。

“根本没有伪恶者这个词。不过我能推断出你的意思。那么我问你，Lestrade。如果见到那样的伪恶者，你会怎么做？”

Lestrade停下脚步转过身，双手插进裤袋里，笔直地凝视着Sherlock那双冰蓝色的眼睛。

“不知道。老实说我还真不想跟那种人待在一起。我更喜欢直率的人。”

可是对自己太直率了也叫人头痛啊，Lestrade看着Sherlock，心里暗道。

 

“呵。你的答案真无聊。”

看着Sherlock兴致缺缺离开的背影，Lestrade继续暗道。

 

告诉你那种话的只能是那个人吧？

如果是那样，就只有一种可能。

他是个坚信关心会弱化自身，却从未停止关心的人。

 

不过想必你是不会明白的。


	9. Mycroft 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft收到Greg的照片。

Mycroft眯缝着眼睛端详了一会儿政府联络员送来的大号信封，然后拿起拆信刀割开封口。寄信地址是白金汉宫，寄信人是他的朋友——皇家骑兵侍卫哈里。信是经由秘书交到他手上的，证明已经通过了安全检查。

 

信封里有一封信，和一枚更小的信封。

信的内容是为上周突然取消用餐计划而道歉。大致内容跟那天电话里听到的一样。不过，这封信里却多了一些内容。

那天晚上本来要与他们共进晚餐的贵族成员中，有个人托他把一样东西交给Mycroft。

 

小信封上盖着红色蜡封。用深蓝色的墨水有力地签上了寄信人的名字。

草草扫一眼外观，确认手感，推理内容物。是照片吗。

他小心翼翼地割开封口，取出两张分别用石蜡纸仔细包裹的照片。除此之外没有任何东西。他意识到这已经是很久以前的照片，随后拆开了石蜡纸。

 

屏住呼吸。

照片上是年轻的Lestrade。

年龄只有20岁上下。跟报告书里看到的服役时期的证件照不同，是生活快照。

 

一张是Lestrade穿着黑色皮夹克，靠在哈雷摩托上的照片。

皮衣拉链只拉到腹部上方，胸前的金色项链闪着微光。柔软的毛发点缀在被阳光晒成小麦色的胸口，一直延伸到上衣阴影中。结实的下颚稍微收紧，唇瓣勾勒出灿烂的笑容，双眼微垂，隔着长长的睫毛看向镜头。

 

另一张是穿着水手服在船上拍的照片。

可能是掉进海里刚被捞上来，他四肢着地跪在船上，全身每个角落都湿透了。水手服紧贴在身上，使他的线条暴露无余。他的脸正对镜头方向略微低垂着，视线彷徨在虚空。唇瓣微启，好像随时都能听到他沉重的喘息。

 

年轻人独有的光芒。

荡漾着慵懒的忧伤。

 

脑中闪过官能这一词汇。

他知道自己脸红了。

他感到体内涌出难以抵御的热度。

 

现在的Lestrade也完全能用俊朗来形容，但照片里那个年轻的Lestrade却给人一种极尽挑逗的，危险的视觉冲击。如果只是照片就如此诱人，想必真人更是让人难以抗拒。

 

为什么，为什么Lestrade的前上司，前男友，那个贵族，要把这些照片寄给Mycroft。

是为了向他炫耀自己认识那个时期的Lestrade吗。

还是向他表明Lestrade现在只是他的普通朋友，他的所有行动只是一厢情愿，对方并不打算与他重燃旧情呢。

至少，Mycroft知道，那个男人跟Lestrade在一起更般配。

Lestrade为何对自己感兴趣，Mycroft全无头绪。他既不美丽也不俊朗，而是一个体型忽胖忽瘦，发际线逐年后退的，年过四十的男人。

 

都说人不可貌相，但在Mycroft的世界里，外表是十分重要的。特别定制的昂贵三件套西装，精心保养的眉毛和双手，以及同样昂贵的古龙香水，这一切都是他的战斗装备。利用身高构筑起的居高临下的态度，隐藏在过分礼貌的用语下的轻蔑，这些都如同自己的贴身铠甲。

 

他把两张照片摆在桃花心木办公桌上，沉浸在自己的思考中，手机突然响了起来。他看了一眼来电信息，猛地挺直背部，轻咳几声清了清嗓子。

“你好，Lestrade探长。”

“不是让你叫我Greg吗，Mycroft。”

Lestrade低沉的嗓音在耳边响起。Mycroft将目光从照片上移开，专注着桌上的红色电话。

 

“你找我有事吗。”

“你好冷淡啊。”

他光从声音里就能想象Lestrade噘起嘴的样子。

“我找你是想说，上周六的约会很愉快，下周六能再约一次吗。”

“周六不行。我要离开伦敦一段时间。”

 

他本想就此结束对话，眼前的照片却让他改变了想法。这个时机太巧了。不。想必是对方瞄准了这个时机。换句话说，寄照片是Lestrade的意思。

 

“——今天下午我可以空出一个小时。”

“OK。那我们12点见面怎么样。”

“告诉我餐厅地址。”

“我家怎么样？”

“Gregory？”

“开玩笑的。苏格兰场附近有家咖啡厅。地址稍后短信给你。再见。”

 

Mycroft重新包好照片，收回信封里。片刻犹豫之后，又把信封放进上衣内袋，吩咐秘书确保时间表不出现变动。


	10. Greg 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次约会。

Lestrade本打算早点过去，却因为Donovan的报告实在太长，12点过了几分才总算到达两人约好的咖啡厅。

不出所料，Mycroft已经准时到达，正站在店门口等他。今天他依旧穿着整整齐齐的三件套西装。本来按照今天的气温，完全没必要穿马甲，不过鉴于此人大晴天的还带着把雨伞，那点违和感可能算不上什么了。

 

Lestrade为自己的迟到道过歉后，又被那双蓝灰色的眼睛上下扫视了一番。想必此人又在进行拿手的推理，不过介意这种事情是没法跟Holmes来往的。

只是，像Sherlock那种看到什么都口无遮拦的人，倒是更好对付。

 

店里多数客人都是女性，她们几乎占据了所有座位。所幸Lestrade事先预约好了最里面的位置。

虽然这里靠近苏格兰场，但东西又贵又少，很少有同事来光顾。使用的食材也更为高档。考虑到对方一直声称自己在节食，Lestrade认为到这里用午餐是最合适的。

 

因此，当Mycroft瞥了一眼菜单，只点了“伯爵红茶”时，Lestrade想也不想就瞪了他一眼。

“别告诉我这是为了节食。”

“我并非空腹而来。”

“早餐吃啥了？”

“阿萨姆红茶。”

“那不叫吃饭。”

“加了糖和奶。”

“……不吃饭是你们Holmes家的传统吗。”

Lestrade无可奈何地替他追加了一份鸡肉沙拉。这回轮到Mycroft露出凶险的目光，不过被他无视了。

 

等待服务生上菜时，Mycroft再次把Lestrade从头到脚打量了一遍。

“干什么？”

见Lestrade发问，Mycroft耸耸肩回答道。

“今天你很朴素。”

 

Lestrade看了看自己的穿着。

白底浅灰色条纹的成衣衬衫。最上面的扣子松开了。平时一直戴着上班的领带。黑裤子是四年前在商店随手买来的，上面布满了皱褶。

“上回的西装是约会专用的。苏格兰场的工资还没高到平时能穿那种衣服的地步。我跟你可不一样，不可能穿那种好衣服追在Sherlock屁股后面跑。”

 

Lestrade看了一眼自己的肚子，发现人造革皮带的中心有点歪了，便重新扶正。

“尺寸不合吧。”

“我的体型还没变化到要重新采购的地步。”

他一边逞强，一边不自觉地按住了下腹。虽然那里有点赘肉，但作为一个四十多岁的男人，也算是正常现象。

他看到Mycroft不着痕迹地勾起一边嘴角，露出微笑。

 

Mycroft饶有兴致地看着服务生送来的餐食。

生莴苣和蒸熟的蔬菜上铺着鸡白肉，沙拉酱是不含油的，正好是他喜欢的份量。

Lestrade用目光问他这算合格吧，Mycroft轻轻颔首。

 

而Lestrade点的三明治里则夹了份量十足的烤牛肉，配菜是炸薯条。

Lestrade声称，不摄取足够的卡路里无法支撑自己的体力劳动。

 

“那么？”

Mycroft慢条斯理地叉起一点沙拉，直切主题。

“嗯？”

“那些照片是怎么回事。”

啊啊，Lestrade喝了口咖啡咽下嘴里的三明治，若有所思地回答。

“上回不是说要想个浪漫点的方式约你吗？我觉得挺有效果的。”

Mycroft左手按住胃部，略显嘲讽地说。

“我可没想到把以前恋人给你拍的照片寄到我这里能称作浪漫。”

 

Lestrade知道那种行为即使被斥为恶趣味，自己也毫无反驳的立场。不过他也不认为用一般手段能拿下这个男人。毕竟在上周六的晚餐结束后，他果断拒绝了Lestrade送他回家的提议，也不跟他约定下次约会的时间地点，就转头坐进了前来迎接的小黑车里。

 

“重要的不是过程，而是照片内容。”

Lestrade调皮地吐了吐舌头。

“老实说，我也不知道他会寄什么照片给你。因为我手头没有过去的照片。而他对摄影很感兴趣，经常拿我当模特。所以我就叫他把他那里的照片选几张寄给你。”

“……选择的标准是？”

“一看就会硬的。”

 

Lestrade高兴地看着瞬间闪现出动摇神色的Mycroft。他很想单刀直入地问Mycroft是否真的硬了，可就算得不到回答，只要看到此人那一瞬间的表情，答案就很明显了。

 

“既然你对自己的魅力如此自信，为何不多注意一下日常形象呢。”

“除了你我不想勾引别人。”

Mycroft低声呢喃。

“你的自信简直毫无根据。”

“那他给你寄了什么照片？你带来了吗？”

“没带来。”

反应过快的回答和刻意板起的扑克脸反而让Lestrade微笑起来。只见他轻哼一声。

 

“还有，我再声明一点。他跟我完全不是恋人那种浪漫关系。只是少尉阁下和水手而已。顶多只能算炮友。”

听到那个露骨的词汇，Mycroft皱紧了眉头。

 

“以及，我们都是双性恋。来找我的的女人多数都是冲他去的，而接近他的女人也多数都是冲我来的。所以我们两人经常结伴出去勾搭女人。”

Mycroft的眉头越皱越紧。

“你们在马拉加也是那样玩的吗。”

“能让你吃醋我很高兴，不过他在美国已经有恋人了，而我对你也是死心塌地。”

看到Mycroft的耳尖涨成淡淡的粉红色，Lestrade露出了愉悦的笑容。

***

结账走出咖啡厅，Lestrade毫无征兆地说。

“下次什么时候能见面？”

Mycroft正要开口回答，却又闭上了嘴，深吸一口气，才把话说了出来。

“你已经想不到浪漫的邀约方式了吗。”

“我当卧底时穿过女装。你想看照片吗？”

Mycroft挑起一边眉梢。

“你认为我对女性的装束有兴趣？”

“那倒也是。”

 

要是对他说我是双性恋，想看你穿女装，他一定会吓一跳吧。

 

“我对女装毫无兴趣。”

 

Lestrade耸耸肩。如果对这种程度的洞察力感到惊讶，他可就称不上对付Holmes的老手了。

 

黑车悄无声息地停在二人旁边。司机走下车来打开了后座门。

Mycroft坐进车里，Lestrade也跟着把半边身子探了进去。

 

“回伦敦后能给我打电话吗。我也会给你打的。”

Mycroft点点头。这个进展让Lestrade感到十分高兴。他露出灿烂的笑容，牵起Mycroft的右手，深情地吻了他的手背。

“Gregory！”

 

“再见。你在外面要注意安全。”

他对车里的人抛了个媚眼，随即直起身子，关上车门。

车窗另一头的Mycroft似乎还没从震惊中恢复过来。

 

“Ciao。”

目送黑车离去后，Lestrade慢慢向苏格兰场走去。


	11. Mycroft 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft的淫梦。

他被推倒在床上，男人用双膝将他束缚在身下。双手被强健的手臂牢牢按在头顶。

大而湿润的眸子凝视着他。唇瓣靠近，悬在不到一寸远的上空。

男人的另一只手轻抚他的面颊。在肌肤上留下酥麻的触感。随后手和唇都停下了动作。越是毫无动静，就越让他焦急沮丧。

他想抬起头，却做不到。他想挺动腰肢，却做不到。

他想大喊“还要！”却无法发出声音。

脑中有个声音告诉他不可奢求。另一个声音却叫他尽情嘶吼出欲望。

求你。快动。求求你。

***

他猛然惊醒，双手捂住了脸。察觉到下身的昂然，他深深叹息一声。

缓缓走下床，脱掉睡衣进入浴室。把水温调到最低，让冰冷的水流从头顶洒落。

冷水顺着颀长的身躯滑落，冲刷着没多少肌肉的柔软肉体。

他不允许自己放纵情欲。

 

彻底冷静下来后，他套上丝绸睡袍，回到床上。床头的时钟显示现在是凌晨3点。

Mycroft想到抽屉里的照片，再次长叹一声。无需翻出来细看，那两张照片早已鲜明地镌刻在记忆中。就算扔掉实物，结果还是一样。

磨蹭面颊的指尖触感，手背残留的唇瓣热度，直到现在仍未消散。

 

无用的记忆皆可尘封。

只要由衷希望。

 

他已不想躺下，便光脚坐在了床边。手肘撑在膝盖上，十指交叠成塔状撑住下巴，陷入了思考。

 

他十几岁时便已发现自己是同性恋。伊顿时期的好奇心和剑桥时期的天真使他先后经历了与两种性别的亲密接触。不过自始至终，他都没有积极寻求过性爱，当然也罕有人会主动追求当时身材肥胖的他。对于爱情，他认为就像别的感情一样，只会影响自己冷静的判断，因此将其摆到了于己无用的位置。

 

尽管如此，他年轻时也并非没有年轻英俊的男性主动追求，但每每都会由于保持固定关系的繁琐而拒绝对方。即使偶尔产生欲望，他都会在一夜情中予以宣泄，后来随着自身地位的提升和责任的加重，繁忙的工作更是让他无暇顾及那些。

他本以为，自己的余生都与性爱毫无关系。并且从未产生过怀疑。

 

为什么，Lestrade会选择这个时机来追求自己。

为什么，自己无法断然拒绝他的追求。

 

Mycroft苦涩地想，自己终究无法完全摆脱感情的纠葛。他无法否定内心的渴望，无法否定自己想握住Lestrade伸出的手。他无法用逻辑来解释这种感情。6年前，从见到Lestrade那一刻起，就一直在心里兀自起舞的蝴蝶。

 

无法认清并掌控自己的感情，使Mycroft也无法读透Lestrade这个人。他本以为对方是温和老实的忠犬，没想到竟是带着一丝危险气味的狐狸。更让他烦恼的是，一旦意识到自己的误解，心中的蝴蝶更是翻飞得愈发起劲。那充满野性而优美的银狐。

 

他想到了Sherlock。弟弟曾说“我们俩都有问题。”他的话没有错。Mycroft兄弟都视感情为无用之物，因此也无视了自身的感情。

与Sherlock不同，Mycroft选择了在幕后掌控全局的生活。为此，他掌握了猜测他人感情并将其利用的技巧，但那完全出于工作需要，对象仅限于他人。

而如今，Sherlock得到了John这个朋友，反倒是他开始慢慢认识自己的感情了，难道不是吗。

看到弟弟在与John的来往中渐渐融入社会，这让他很高兴，同时也让他感到嫉妒。

 

凌晨的清冷渐渐渗入室内。Mycroft轻颤一下，钻进毯子里。他明白自己不该纠结于得不出结论的思考，但现在，他还想再思考一会儿。


	12. Greg 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三次约会，初吻。

20点。Lestrade踏入第欧根尼俱乐部大门，径直走向最深处的谈话室。他曾数次造访这里，向Mycroft提供Sherlock的信息，因此知道此处忌讳任何形式的发言。

 

推开厚重的木门，他看到Mycroft已经到达，正坐在扶手椅上交叠双腿。旁边的三脚矮桌上摆着21年陈酿的拉弗格和两只雕花酒杯。

Mycroft见到Lestrade，便往杯中倒了一指宽的褐色液体。

 

Lestrade脱下外套挂在扶手椅背上，在Mycroft面前落座。

“真没想到要等一个月才能见到你。”

“鄙人诸事繁忙。今晚也不知能逗留到何时。”

“不管怎么说，你肯见我已经让我很高兴了。”

 

Lestrade接过酒杯，上下打量着Mycroft。他打了十几次电话才总算联系上的男人，如今眼底浮现出了淡淡的阴影。

 

想必问他去了哪里，也得不到回答吧。顶多会告诉他这是国家机密。

Lestrade心想，也许跟Jim Moriarty有关。毕竟那个案子闹得这么大，Mycroft Holmes身为人形的大英政府，必定有点关联。

 

伦敦塔，英格兰银行，本顿维尔监狱。三个地点的防范系统被破坏的那天，莫里亚蒂戴着伦敦塔的王冠被现场逮捕，两周后即将接受审判。

事件本身没有涉及谋杀，因此并非Lestrade的管辖范围，但他还是被Donovan拽到伦敦塔去接警，在监控录像上亲眼目睹了书写在展示柜玻璃上的“GET SHERLOCK”。

伦敦警察厅至今还在专家的配合下调查那三个地方的防范系统究竟是如何被破坏的，但依旧毫无头绪。而Moriarty也是缄口不言。

 

Mycroft仿佛读懂了Lestrade的思维，开口道。

“Sherlock会作为证人出席Moriarty的审判。”

“那个‘GET SHERLOCK’究竟是什么意思。”

“不知道呢。”

就算知道你也不会说吧。Lestrade轻哼一声。

 

Lestrade放下酒杯站起身，走近Mycroft。他弯下身子，直直地凝视着Mycroft的脸。

“Gregory？”

直到现在，Mycroft才头一次将目光聚焦在Lestrade脸上。

“一开始是晚餐，然后是午餐，今天是第三次约会了。还有，约会时不要提别的男人。”

Lestrade从Mycroft手中拿走酒杯，放在桌上。

粗壮的左手牵起修长的右手，倾身在手背上印下一个吻。

唇瓣向下滑落，舌尖轻轻舔舐无名指上的金色圆环。

 

Mycroft惊跳一下，想站起身，却被Lestrade按住了左肩。右膝分开他的双腿，挤进大腿间。左手松开他的右手，覆住他的下颚。

轻轻托起，吻住那对薄唇。他尝到Mycroft特有的味道。

 

虽然用身体将其压制，但并未用上蛮力。如果他想逃，随时可以挣脱。

 

下唇，上唇。舌尖无数次轻柔拂过绷紧的唇线。

Mycroft紧闭双眼，两手攥住椅子扶手。

余光看到他的动作，Lestrade松开托住下颚的手，向后滑去，按住他的后颈拉向自己的方向。

他加深了那个吻，指尖揉捏着后颈，画起了小圈。

 

他听到Mycroft喉咙深处的哼鸣，感到他的嘴唇微微开启。舌尖趁机钻了进去，探索着齿尖和牙龈。

 

按住肩膀的右手也滑到颈部，指尖上下按揉着紧绷的肌肉。Mycroft肩膀突然一僵，唇瓣分得更开了。他再次托起他的脸，舌头探入齿间。调皮地刷过牙龈，勾起他的舌头轻轻吸吮。

片刻犹豫过后，Mycroft的舌尖也开始回应他。尽管动作谨慎，依旧缠上了Lestrade的舌头。

舔舐，啃吻，吸吮。每次呼吸都能听到细小的呻吟。唾液顺着唇角滑落，濡湿了下颚。

与舌头的动作相反，Mycroft的双手依旧紧紧攥着扶手一动不动，连指节都开始发白。

 

轻揉后颈的右手滑落到背部，寻觅到左侧肩胛骨开始缓缓按揉。

左手顺着脖颈抚摸到后脑，同时轻轻揉捏颈椎两侧。

 

稍微退开一些，变成唇瓣的厮磨。

在濡湿的唇上落下羽毛般的轻吻，缓缓刺激敏感的神经丛。

 

“唔……”

 

双手开始放松，Mycroft的表情渐渐柔和下来。睫毛轻颤，全身放松。仿佛已将全副身心融进了唇与唇的感触中。

 

过了几分钟，还是几十分钟。

 

感到揉捏脖颈和背部的双手开始疲倦，Lestrade终于放开了他。Mycroft深深陷进扶手椅中，喘息着，缓缓睁开双眼。

濡湿的唇瓣呈现红艳的血色，显得格外诱人。

 

Lestrade双手撑住椅背，歪头凝视着他。

Mycroft从胸前的口袋里掏出手帕，擦拭嘴角。

“你这条狡猾的狐狸。”

Lestrade双手托起Mycroft潮红的面颊，深深看进那双蓝灰色的眸子里。

“你可以说我是狐狸，但只是条胆小懦弱的狐狸。之所以在正式离婚前没有约你，是因为不想给自己带来不利。”

“可是你这个胆小鬼却让我吃了一惊。”

“我知道你不会从我掌心里溜走。”

 

再一次靠近，却听到刺耳的铃声。

Mycroft从内袋里拿出手机，放到耳边。

“Holmes。……明白了，马上过去。”

 

Mycroft站起来，突然脚下一软，被Lestrade抱住了。

“还好吧。”

“该怪谁。”

 

Mycroft抚平西装的皱着，重新整理好发型。

“下次把按摩和亲吻分开进行吧。”

“是，长官。”

Lestrade说着，把手提箱和黑伞递给Mycroft。

 

“你要多注意身体。背后太僵硬了。不过叫你别勉强自己肯定也不会听吧。下次再联系。”

“嗯。晚安……Gregory。”

 

Mycroft快步离开第欧根尼俱乐部，黑车已经等在门外。Anthea看也不看坐进车中的Mycroft，直接说道。

“我按您吩咐的时间打了电话，会不会太早了。”

“不。时机很巧妙。”

 

Mycroft很感激Anthea专注于黑莓手机的举动。尽管如此，他还是拽了拽放在膝上的手提箱，盖住下身的昂扬。

 

他闭起眼睛，靠在真皮座椅上，缓缓吐出一口气。


	13. Greg 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱辛巴赫前夜。

“见鬼。”

 

Lestrade一把抓过架子上的大衣，暗自咒骂。

 

他让Donovan和Anderson先走一步，自己落在后面拨通John的电话，飞快地告诉他苏格兰场很快就要去逮捕Sherlock。

 

这通电话毫无疑问是干预警方行动，一旦被察觉必定遭受处分。可是，如今自己不得不亲自参与逮捕，若Sherlock能在警方到达前离开，那是再好不过的。

 

Sherlock是绑架犯的证据，仅有被绑架少女见到Sherlock后发出尖叫这一旁证。那名少女甚至没有做出明确的证词。剩下的一切都是警方臆断。

Sherlock熟知伦敦的大街小巷。Lestrade万分希望他在寻找澄清自己的证据期间能轻易避开警方的搜查。

 

他回想起傍晚时分与Donovan二人到221B的情形。Sherlock按在额头的指尖触感至今仍未消散。Lestrade万分后悔自己竟对Sherlock表现出怀疑，哪怕仅仅是一瞬间。他该如何挽回这次的失态呢。

他最终无法说服Donovan和Anderson打消对Sherlock的怀疑，事情还是闹到了总督察那里。

 

“见鬼。”

 

他又给整整一个月都没见上面的男人打了个电话。此前他也联系了他好几次，多数情况下都无法直接接通。拜托你，这次一定要接电话。

 

“Gregory？”

所幸的是，拨号音只响了三遍。

“上头给你弟弟下了逮捕令。是绑架美国驻英大使子女的嫌疑。我现在正在去逮捕的路上。”

“是吗。”

电话另一头的声音平淡得让他咬牙切齿。

 

Donovan等人乘坐的电梯先行前往了地下停车场。他走进下一班电梯。晚一点倒是无所谓，若再拖延则会招致怀疑。

 

“以我的权限已经无法阻止事态的发生了。但有我在内部，应该能帮上忙。”

“苏格兰场真是培养了一个十恶不赦的叛徒。”

异常平板的回答过后，是短暂的沉默。电梯停在了停车场的楼层。Lestrade走到外面。

“Mycroft？”

“你就随他去吧，Gregory。”

通话突然中断了。

 

Lestrade把手机塞回大衣口袋，与Donovan和Anderson会合。躯体肥胖的总督察也恰好在此时跟了上来。

 

见鬼。

 

他心中咒骂着。不知是对下属，还是对总督察。

 

其实，是对他自己。


	14. Mycroft 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱辛巴赫之后。

Mycroft Holmes已被屈辱所击溃。

 

Jim Moriarty。

 

能够破坏一切安保系统的万能程序代码。

他让自己相信了那个莫须有的存在，并为夺取代码耗费了大量人力物力。

 

想必，他亲自主持的逮捕行动恰好为向全世界谍报机构和犯罪组织做出了最有利的证明——代码是真实存在的。

伦敦塔，英格兰银行，本顿维尔监狱。那些固若金汤的防范系统，都被Mycroft Holmes没有弄到手的代码一举破坏了。

 

自己成了Moriarty掌心上的小丑，成了他手中的傀儡。

Moriarty将他逼至如此境地之后，就悄无声息地人间蒸发了。

 

然后，就是Sherlock的“死”。

在把Sherlock的信息交给Moriarty时，他自信是能够善后的。

事实证明，那只是毫无根据的自负。

 

Moriarty已经看透，Sherlock会为拯救John、Hudson太太和Lestrade三人的性命舍弃自己的生命。他看透了Mycroft作为兄长都未能看透的，Sherlock的内心。

 

惨败。

尽管避免了最糟糕的事态，却称不上最完美的策略。

 

屈辱。徒劳。以及摆在眼前的，看不到终点的任务。

 

Mycroft看着在自己对面落座的弟弟。

“我要把Moriarty分布全世界的犯罪网彻底毁灭。包括那三名暗杀者。”

 

Mycroft只能点头。

 

“绝不能曝露我还活着的消息。因为不知道Moriarty对暗杀者到底下了什么命令。一旦得知我的存活，那三人很可能马上就会遭到袭击。”

“你的‘死’对John已经造成了打击。”

“如果John知道了，一定会试图与我共同行动。这不是单纯的谋杀案件调查。我不能眼看着他以身犯险。不行，绝不能让John知道。”

每次一提到John，Sherlock的面颊就会轻微抽搐一下。

“这次行动不知道要持续多久。也不知道我最后能不能回来。没必要让John第二次为我的死而悲伤。”

Sherlock双手捂住了脸。

 

“Sherlock，我会竭尽全力支持你的行动。不要断绝联络。”

“John就…拜托你了。Mycroft。”

“尽我所能。”

 

Mycroft能说的，只有这些。


	15. Greg 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱辛巴赫之后。Greg视角。

Lestrade站在负责监督重案组科长工作的总警司办公室，面对着办公室的主人。比警司还要高一级的上司办公室能俯瞰整个伦敦的街景，可惜Lestrade现在全然无法顾及。

他两眼充血，几天没刮胡子，头发凌乱地指向四面八方。三天没换的衣服上布满了皱褶。

自从Sherlock从221B的逮捕现场逃脱后，他就没有合过眼。

没能合过眼。

 

跟丢Sherlock的时候，他根本没想到会发生这种事。面对他把John用作人质的闹剧，Lestrade（扶着额头）放过了他们，间接帮助了二人逃脱。其后，他一边彻夜指挥伦敦市内的追捕行动，一边祈祷二人能够脱身。甚至刻意在封锁线上安排了一两个漏洞。

只是没成想，他最后会得到Sherlock从圣巴茨医院楼顶一跃而下的消息。

 

如果，他没有让他逃脱。

 

“如果”这个词无比空洞。无论重复多少遍，都无法改变既成事实。虽然有人说反省能在将来派上用场，可是，Sherlock已经没有将来了。

 

Sherlock跳楼自杀，封锁线被解除，所有善后工作都落到Lestrade头上。Sherlock和伦敦警察厅相关联的善后工作。

 

昨天的周六早报，一家大众报纸用一整块版面刊登了Sherlock利用演员Richard Brook凭空制造“Moriarty”的新闻。今天的早报，所有大众报纸和一部分重要报纸都刊登了伪天才Sherlock的自杀消息。

其中有几份报纸还写到了Sherlock帮助伦敦警察厅调查案件的信息。

那几份报纸如今就放在总警司的办公桌上。

 

“Greg，这下可狼狈了。”

尽管此人在警司时期曾经是Lestrade的直属上司，可在这种状况下被总警司直呼其名，究竟是吉兆还是凶兆呢。Lestrade无法作出判断。不管怎么说，情况不可能比现在更糟了。

 

不可能比Sherlock之死更糟糕了。

 

Lestrade木然接受了上司请坐的手势，在总警司办公桌前的一张硬椅子上落座。办公室门虽然管着，但他轻易便能想象外面经过的所有人都会好奇地往这边张望。

 

在充斥着悔恨与悲痛的大脑中，依旧有一小块区域客观地审视着自己。

 

总警司拿起桌上的报纸翻看一会儿，又放回原处。随后，他坐直身子，严肃地对Lestrade说。

“DI Gregory Lestrade。我决定下令全面核查Sherlock Holmes参与过的所有案件。你必须在2小时内准备好那些案件的列表。这是对整个重案组全体成员下达的命令。核查小组将由从未参与其中的成员组成。”

 

进行核查是他早就预料到的结果。理所当然地，参与核查工作的人必定不能与当事人有关联。

 

“此外。Lestrade。你把警方调查信息透露给了外部人员。泄密是要被免职的。”

“我记得还要加上‘严重妨碍公务’这一条件。”

“没错。所以处分将在核查结果出来以后再下达。需要提醒你的是，核查行动不知需要多长时间。”

 

Lestrade坐直身子，笔直地迎上总警司的目光。与下令逮捕Sherlock的警司不同，这位从地方警署制服警员一路摸爬滚打上来的老警官很欣赏Lestrade。因此他也会对Lestrade网开一面。

总警司压低声音。

 

“Greg，现在媒体的论调就是罪犯瞒骗警方参与了犯罪调查。甚至有人坚持仅此一项就应该算作严重妨碍公务。而且那些声音甚至出现在了内部。如果现在不马上做出应对，就无法收拾事态。我粗略调查一番，你是与Sherlock Holmes来往最密切的警官。我已经想好了核查结果出来之前的临时处置，就是将你降级为DS，调离重案组。”

 

Lestrade露出疑惑的神色。

“降级为警长（Detective Sergeant）吗？还维持Detective的身份，莫非我还能留在刑事部门？”

“也有人提议把你降级为制服警员（Constable）并调到地方警署。不过多数人都认为这毕竟是临时处置，没必要给媒体任何兴风作浪的机会。而且就算想把你调走，也找不到地方接收。换句话说，你可以留在刑事部门。只不过。”

总警司清了清嗓子，继续道。

“工作地点是资料室。你以前也在哪里干过。”

 

Lestrade耸耸肩。

“不是苏格兰场的资料室，而是刑事部门的资料室，那就意味着掩人耳目的派遣，和机密的卧底调查，或者闲置，对吧。”

“你在外面露脸的次数太多了，已经不适合卧底调查。当然也可以像以前一样变成女装。”

“您记得真清楚。”

“那个美人可不是轻易就能忘掉的。”

总警司脸上闪过瞬间笑意，很快又恢复了凝重。

“可能有一天会派你出去。不过你还是做好被闲置的准备。”

“谢谢您把话说得这么清楚。”

 

总警司皱起眉，把声音压得更低。

“Greg，老实说，还有人认为应该让你主动离职。现在主要还是看你的意思，一旦免职就会失去养老金，也无法再到地方警署就职。”

“一旦离职我就很难回到这里。在得出结论前我可不会善罢甘休。”

“看来你对核查很有信心。”

“当然。就算他帮我们指出了嫌疑人，但搜集证据的工作都是我们亲自进行的。并且刑事审判也都成功定罪了。如果证据不足，被告方的律师一早就会指出来，让嫌疑人最终得到无罪判决。”

“最好如此。这次事件关系到整个伦敦警察厅的声誉。我会把你的话转达给警察总监。想必这样他也能稍微安心一些。”

 

就这些。总警司站起身。Lestrade对他行了个礼，转身离开了办公室。

 

老实说，他已经做好了被免职的心理准备。处分之所以被延缓，部分原因可能是苏格兰场的面子问题，也有可能是那个男人施加了压力。Lestrade一边回到楼下自己的办公室，一边思考着。

 

他一现身，整个办公室就安静下来。Donovan和Anderson明显故意把脸背了过去。Lestrade径直走进自己的办公室，关上门，把百叶窗放下来，隔开了外部的视线。

 

这间办公室原来是总督察级别才能使用的。上头也曾数次找他谈过升任总督察的事情。但Lestrade自认为没有Sherlock的帮助，自己不可能得到现在的成绩。虽然在解决案件这方面，他会不择手段地使用一切方法，可是升职的事却被他一口回绝了。倒是这间办公室，他还是厚着脸皮据为己有了。

 

Sherlock关联的案件他早就整理完毕。毕竟从一开始让他参与案件调查，Lestrade就预料到迟早会有这样的要求。此外，他还曾经试图整理分析Sherlock的推理方法，希望能供自己和别的警官使用，因此从来都会将他涉及的案件分开进行归类。

结果他只意识到一件事：Sherlock的思维方法是根本无法进行一般化运用的。

 

Lestrade打印出案件列表，匆匆扫了一眼。6年半的时间里总共有28起案件。列表上的每一个案子他都记得十分清楚。Anderson说他参与的案件有20到30起，除了Lestrade负责的案子以外，应该还有更多。

列表最后一条的驻美大使子女绑架案还未结案，但两个孩子已经找到，嫌疑人Sherlock也已经死了。虽然调查还在继续，但很有可能因为嫌疑人死亡而最终被归档到悬案中。Lestrade希望他们能够继续调查，逮捕真正的犯人。

 

他留意到以真凶的计程车司机死亡为终点的案件。司机是连续“自杀”案件的真凶，这一点不仅是Sherlock的证词，他们还从凶手的计程车和家中搜集到了足够定罪的证据。唯一的不明之处就是枪杀司机的凶手身份。Lestrade知道那是谁。

所有跟Sherlock相关的案件中，Lestrade最不放心的就是这个。核查组员会不会对John展开调查，现在尚是未知数。

就算被隔离在核查小组之外，他还是能获得苏格兰场的内部情报。Lestrade之所以坚持留在苏格兰场，那便是理由之一。

 

John现在怎么样了。

 

昨天得到通知后，他马上赶到了圣巴茨医院，看到John被护士扶着坐在了医院走廊上。当时他茫然若失，甚至没发现Lestrade在场。

尽管得到通知后不到20分钟他就赶到了现场，Sherlock的遗体还是被家人领走了。那个家人无疑就是Mycroft Holmes。

从Molly手上接过验尸报告后，他又去找了John，只是他已经离开了医院。虽然很担心John，可他实在没时间到贝克街去看他。而且就算去了，John也不一定会见他。

 

他正忙着把抽屉里的私人物品全都扔到桌面上，突然听到敲门声。

“门没锁。”

他毫不客气地喊了一声，却看到Dimmock从门缝里探出头来。Lestrade说。

“帮我找几个纸箱来。两个，不，还是三个吧。”

Dimmock消失了片刻，很快带着空纸箱走了回来。他扭头看了看身后，随即关上门，还落下了门锁。

看到Dimmock欲言又止，Lestrade对他点了点头。

“你放心。他的案子全部要经过核查，但接受处分的暂时只有我一个人。”

 

Dimmock马上皱起眉。

“不可能只有你一个人，Greg。我也找Sherlock Holmes帮过忙。而且还有其他好几个人也一样。”

“是我把Sherlock介绍给你的。其他人也都是通过人找到了他。如果我降职能解决一切，那就够了。”

“那就够了吗？”

“如果最后证实Sherlock出错了，或者亲手编造了所有案子，那样肯定不够。”

“怎么可能，难道你不相信他吗。”

听到Dimmock愤慨的语气，Lestrade耸起眉梢。

 

“Greg，Sherlock那人确实是个高傲的混蛋。但他的推理都是正确的。我经手的案子绝不可能是他编造出来的东西。因为我当时在现场，最清楚这点。”

Lestrade感到肩头的重压似乎松懈了几分。至少在苏格兰场内部，还有别人相信Sherlock。

 

“所以我很难相信他竟然会自杀。”

“……我也是。”

 

被揭穿真相，走投无路而自杀。这已经成了媒体的定论。可是Lestrade并不认为Sherlock是假货，因此完全不明白他自杀的理由。

“或许还有我们不知道的理由。”

“可是他从来都不是会自杀的人。”

Dimmock说出了Lestrade从昨天一直疑惑到现在的问题。

“Watson医生亲眼目睹了他从楼顶跳下来。在此之前他们还通过电话。那不是他杀。跟Sherlock有关的案件，恐怕只有这一件不会被核查了。”

“他对Watson医生说了什么。”

“根据记录，他只说了‘再见，John。’这一句话。”

 

事后赶到现场的地方警署警官对John进行了取证，只留下这么一句记录。

 

Lestrade感到泪水又要涌出来，只得拼命忍住。他把东西胡乱扔进纸箱里，再将三个箱子堆起来。Dimmock表示要帮忙。

“我来帮你吧。要搬到哪去？”

“不用。我一个人就够了。你帮我开门就好。”

 

Dimmock在警员时期接受过HPDS课程，是将来仕途宽广的储备人才，Lestrade不想让他跟自己扯上任何关系。而Dimmock似乎也明白了他的意图。

“我还会再联系的。”

他小声说完，对Lestrade点了点头。

 

Lestrade就此离开了这间熟悉的办公室。


	16. Greg 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葬礼。

这是个规模很小的葬礼。地点和时间都没有透露给媒体，仪式在一片寂静中进行。棺木一开始就被摆放在殡仪馆中，牧师的圣经朗读和发言都十分简短。

而棺木旁边放置的Sherlock遗像，全程都在展露着讽刺的笑容。

 

参加者只有五人。

Sherlock的母亲和Mycroft、Anthea、Hudson太太。和Lestrade。

 

John不来了。Hudson太太只对他低声说了一句，就转身离开了。

她对于逮捕了Sherlock的Lestrade作何感想，明眼人一看便知。

Mycroft心里是怎么想的呢。葬礼一事是Anthea通知他的。Lestrade根本没有直接给Mycroft打电话或发短信的勇气。

 

Lestrade凝视着跟母亲并排坐在前面的Mycroft。黑色三件套西装。黑伞靠在身旁。他母亲用手帕按着眼角低声哭泣，Mycroft却笔直地坐着，一动不动。

 

他究竟有多疼爱自己的弟弟，连Sherlock本人偶尔也会表现出疑问。

可是，Lestrade曾经窥见过Sherlock处于濒死状态时的Mycroft。想到他可能正在经历的悲痛，Lestrade感到胸口一紧。他的悲痛，有一部分责任无疑在自己身上。

Lestrade看着那个僵直的背影，不由自主地咬紧了牙关。他试图吟唱赞美诗，却只能发出嘶哑的呢喃。本以为这一周来早已流干的泪水，再次溢出眼角。

 

仪式只持续了三十分钟，Lestrade转身走向殡仪馆出口。棺木被工作人员合力抬起，送进等候在外的灵车。Mycroft跟母亲跟随棺木坐了上去。Lestrade低下头。Mycroft在他面前顿了顿，很快又一言不发地走开了。Lestrade抬起头，今天第一次近在咫尺地看到Mycroft的脸。

 

他目瞪口呆。

面无表情的脸比一个月前见面时瘦削了许多，眼底还出现了深深的阴影。但Lestrade在那上面看到的，却不是自己预料中的表情。

 

不对劲。可他不知道哪里不对劲。

 

Lestrade感到某种难以言喻的异样。他正要叫住坐进灵车的Mycroft，却阻止了自己。

就算把他叫住，又该说什么呢。节哀顺变。还是对不起。

 

Lestrade目送着灵车前往墓地。Anthea伸手握住了他的手腕。

“Lestrade警长，这边请。”

她理所当然地掌握了自己的新警衔。

Anthea把他带到那辆熟悉的黑车前，坐进了后座。

“Holmes先生让我传话，拜托你多照顾Watson医生和Hudson太太。”

“为什么是我。他自己来不就好了。这种事他应该很擅长。”

Lestrade并不认为John和Hudson太太愿意跟自己说话。

“不用从现在开始。而且John一定不会接受Holmes先生的任何帮助。”

Lestrade皱着眉看向Anthea。

“John和Mycroft之间发生了什么。”

Anthea摇摇头。

“非常抱歉，我不能再透露任何信息。”

 

Lestrade无意追问，干脆在真皮座椅上把身体舒展开来。

窗外闪过的依旧是伦敦的喧嚣。死了一个人根本不会改变什么。

Lestrade疲惫地阖上双眼。过了一会儿，Anthea静静地说。

“Holmes先生还要我另外再转达一句话。”

他睁眼看着Anthea，却见她难得地语塞了。车子已经开到自己那间廉价公寓附近。Lestrade用视线催促她，Anthea轻叹一声，极不情愿地开口道。

“那句话是。‘Good bye, dear Gregory Lestrade. （别了，我亲爱的Gregory Lestrade。）’”

 

Lestrade僵住了。

黑车停了下来。司机走下车，替Lestrade打开了车门。

Anthea把手放在Lestrade膝头。

“如果有事请跟我联系。多保重。”

 

Lestrade茫然地看着远去的黑车。

他站在路旁，从裤袋里掏出手机。

找到那个号码，按下通话键。

信号音响了三下，听筒里传来呆板的女声。

“您所拨打的号码是空号。请确认后再拨…”

Lestrade呆滞地看着手机屏幕。


	17. Greg 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg造访贝克街。

之所以到这里来，并不是听从那家伙的命令。可是，到头来我还是履行了他的嘱托。明明被甩的那个人是我。

Lestrade兀自思索着，按下221B的门铃。

 

Sherlock的葬礼已经过去了两周。

当初挤满记者的贝克街如今已经恢复了沉寂。报纸上的相关文章也少了很多。

 

门被打开，Hudson太太探出头来。

“啊，原来是探长先生。”

Hudson太太顿了顿，最后还是把Lestrade让进门里，张开双手给了他一个拥抱。

“我真高兴你能来。”

二人径直走过通往221B的楼梯，来到Hudson太太的客厅。

“快坐下吧，我刚烤好司康饼。”

 

Lestrade正欲拒绝，却见Hudson太太已经在厨房和客厅之间来回忙碌起来，三下两下便准备好了茶和点心。

“别客气，跟我说说话吧。葬礼上真是对不起。后来John都告诉我了。他说你事先向他通知了警队要来逮捕Sherlock的消息。我知道探长先生已经尽力了。”

Lestrade摇了摇头，Hudson太太却兀自继续道。

“对了，探长先生，你最近怎么样？”

“现在只是警长。我被调离了重案组。”

Hudson太太双手交叠在胸前，感叹了一声。

Lestrade心想，她可能也不知道该作何反应吧。

 

涂满冻奶油的司康饼和格雷伯爵茶都很美味。

“你知道John搬走了吗。那件事发生后，媒体记者纷纷涌上门来，真是要多糟糕有多糟糕。我真的很感谢警方以妨碍交通为由把他们都赶走了。对了，那天好像是周六吧，John回来后就把自己关在屋里。到周二就离开了。他一开始好像住在旅馆里。我把葬礼的事告诉他了，可他说暂时还无法露面。到了上周，John跑来跟我说自己租到了公寓，要把行李取走。那天我跟他两个人去了墓地。然后……”

 

Hudson太太絮絮叨叨地说着，想必是找不到能够放心谈论John的对象吧。尽管如此，她还是一次都没提起Sherlock的名字。

 

Lestrade告诉她，John没有跟他联系过。自己也不知道他搬走的事情。

“真对不起。John没把新公寓的地址告诉我。连手机号码都换掉了。不过他说，要是有给他的邮件，就暂时先保存起来，以后他会来取。”

 

Lestrade问她能不能到221B去看看。他想进去寻找John可能留下的蛛丝马迹。Hudson太太爽快地答应了，还领着他走上那17级台阶，打开221B的门锁。

 

门后面就是起居室。依旧是他记忆中的样子。屋里散乱着各种杂物，壁炉上放着那个头骨。仿佛Sherlock随时都会扑过来逼问“有案子吗”，Lestrade的双腿开始发抖。

“房间我都没动过。Mycroft说他会付房租。”

听到那个名字，Lestrade心里一颤。

 

厨房的试验器具被收走了。冰箱插头也拔了下来。打开一看里面空空如也。微波炉里也没有任何东西。

“我收好试验器具后，Mycroft的部下就过来把它们拿走了。连冰箱里的东西都帮我清理得干干净净。毕竟不能把那些眼球和手指头一直放在里面。”

 

厨房隔壁，Sherlock的房间还是老样子。连凌乱的床单和揉成一团的被子都没被动过。枕头上甚至残留着睡过的凹陷。

 

他知道Hudson太太把脸转了过去。

Lestrade搂住她的肩膀，轻轻把她推出卧室，走上John的房间。

这个房间被收拾得一尘不染。找不到任何能够判断John去向的线索。似乎所有私人物品都被带走了，只剩床底那双褐色皮鞋。右边鞋尖上还沾染着深褐色的物体。Lestrade一眼便看出那是血迹。

“那好像是他当天穿的鞋子。”Hudson太太说。

Lestrade深吸一口气。眼前再次闪过他赶到医院那天，路旁的那滩血迹。

 

回到起居室四下张望，似乎少了点什么。那东西也没在Sherlock房间里。该不会……

 

“Mycroft把小提琴拿走了。”

 

Lestrade给Hudson太太留了自己的电话号码，请她一接到John的联络就马上通知自己，并为久违的下午茶表示了感谢。

“下次再来哦。如果你先接到John的联络，一定要把那孩子的消息告诉我。一定哦。”

Lestrade答应了她，转身打开通往贝克街的大门。


	18. Greg 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg的新办公室。

伦敦警察厅专业刑事部门的资料室并不位于维多利亚大道那栋被爱称为新苏格兰场的大楼里，而是在不远处一座陈旧的小楼最高层。

就连苏格兰场的警官，也有许多人并不知道这个地方。

 

Lestrade穿着短裤T恤，气喘吁吁地跑向那座小楼，抓起挂在脖子上的毛巾一边擦汗，一边从后门进去，沿着楼梯跑到楼顶。他在资料室入口刷了一下身份识别卡，一边原地踏步一边等待，只听“咔嚓”一声，门锁开了。Lestrade打开门，跑进资料室前厅。

前厅只有一张沙发放在角落里，前面又是一扇门。他朝天花板下方的监控摄像头抛了个媚眼，又刷了一下识别卡。

 

打开门，里面是靠墙而立的资料柜，和四张办公桌。

一名年近六十的便衣警长正把双脚搭在桌面上，手里拿着一本书。他脚旁有一台电脑，电脑屏幕上正是前厅的监控画面。

“我回来了，Charlie。”

听到Lestrade跟他打招呼，警长头也不抬地挥了挥手。

资料柜对面是三个被不透明隔墙分开的小单间。他走进离入口最近的单间。

单间里有一张桌子，两张椅子。此外还有全身镜、哑铃、拉力器、跑步机。Lestrade挑了一块空着的地面坐下来，开始做伸展运动。舒展完全身肌肉后，又用哑铃和拉力器开始进行肌肉负重训练。然后把跑步机开到倒数第二高的档位跑了三十分钟。仰卧起坐，深蹲。汗水像瀑布一样顺着身体流下。最后，他再做了一遍伸展运动，结束整个过程。

 

慢跑和伸展、肌肉训练已经成了两个月来每天早上的既定内容。运动的时候他能够放空大脑。这是Lestrade加入海军后马上就学到的东西。

 

资料室的更衣室还有一个小小的淋浴间。Lestrade脱掉汗水浸湿的衣物和护具，进去洗了个澡，擦干身体，换上今早穿来的白衬衫和长裤。

回到摆着办公桌的房间，他闻到咖啡的香味。

“谢啦，Charlie。”

他接过马克杯，拿起桌上的报纸，坐在Charlie斜对面。这里已经是Lestrade的固定座位了。

 

看了一会儿报纸就到了午饭时间。这就是每天上午的内容。

随后跟Charlie聊聊天，看看过往案件的记录，三点准时喝下午茶，继续看案件记录，下午五点下班。这就是每天下午的内容。

 

偶尔他也会放下案件记录，打打电话，到外面办点私事，除此之外，基本上每天都在重复同样的事情。Lestrade自己也感慨道，竟然就这样过了两个月。

 

这周的慢跑路线从兰贝斯大桥出发，到黑衣修士桥为止，沿着泰晤士河两岸奔跑，全程6.5公里。途中经过的堤岸站到黑衣修士桥是奥林匹克运动会的马拉松路线。下回干脆挑战一下到白城的13公里路线吧。

 

路上再对每一个监控摄像头做鬼脸，哼。

 

那天之后，他就没有得到Mycroft Holmes的任何音信。

他也考虑过要以询问John的新住址为理由联系Anthea，可那样一来，就不得不去拜访军医了。既然Mycroft和John之间已经有了隔阂，最好还是不要带着他给的信息上门。毕竟Lestrade本来就不太受他欢迎了。

他每周都会去给Sherlock扫墓，但John似乎从没来过。他决定耐心等待Hudson太太的联络，专心重复自己单调的日常生活。

 

他从没停止过自责。最初那周甚至夜夜买醉。不过在葬礼之后，Lestrade认为再这么自暴自弃下去其实是对Sherlock的不尊重。如果相信Sherlock，就不该做任何有毁他名誉的事情。不能让坚信他的自己自甘堕落。若非如此，就无法为Sherlock恢复名誉。

Lestrade这样训斥自己。

同时他还难以忘却在葬礼上看到Mycroft Holmes时感到的异样。为了查出真相，他也必须振作起来。

 

手机发出短信铃声。他确认发件人后，打开短信，看了一遍马上就站了起来。

“Charlie，我想早点去吃午饭。”

 

他穿上外套，拿起钱包和手机走出了资料室。经过苏格兰场门前是近路，可他还是故意绕到了白金汉门的方向走向约定地点。途中在咖啡店打包了两份三明治和咖啡。

 

天气很好，圣詹姆斯公园到处都是前来呼吸新鲜空气的市民和参观白金汉宫的游客。Lestrade提着自己的午饭，走向坐在时钟下一张长椅上的Dimmock。

“你结实了不少啊。”

Dimmock看了一眼Lestrade腰际，Lestrade拍拍自己的肚子。

“因为有的是时间锻炼。”

Lestrade坐在他身旁，粗手粗脚地打开纸袋，取出三明治和咖啡，分了一半给Dimmock。虽然现在还不到午饭时间，但两人都知道身为警官必须趁有空吃东西的时候先把自己填饱。

 

“你说案件的重新审查还没开始？”

Dimmock吞下三明治，点了点头。

“调查后发现，他参与的案件多得出人意料。除了我们重案组大案要案科，连有组织犯罪科和美术特别调查小组也寻求过Sherlock的帮助。因此连审查小组都迟迟无法组建起来。”

Lestrade叹息一声。有组织犯罪科和大案要案科同属一位总督察的管辖范围。想必那位长官这会儿也气得不行吧。

“就算如此，也已经过去两个半月了。”

“助理局长似乎对此特别慎重。据说上头给他压力了。”

 

助理局长是统率整个专业刑事部门的领导。听到上头的压力，Lestrade自然而然地想到了那个男人。

可他不明白为什么。莫非他不想为弟弟恢复名誉吗。

 

“Donovan提出调任请求了。”

“通过了？”

“可能总警司不会批准吧。你那个小组重组后已经调走了很多人，有的人调到别的科去了，有的人则被分到地方警署。Donovan好像也想到别的科去，不过她一走我们科的战斗力又要下降了。”

 

她到现在都坚信Sherlock就是绑架犯。不，如果不坚信的话，她自己就要崩溃了。因此，Lestrade一直都在回避Donovan。在他离开后，Donovan依旧想申请调任，看来是因为周围的人都在对她发出无声谴责吧。

其实不该责怪她和Anderson。Lestrade被降职完全是他自食其果。他很想对留在科里的下属好好解释一番。

 

Dimmock和Lestrade同时捏扁装咖啡的纸杯，站了起来。

“下次再联络。”

“谢谢。你要小心。”

不定期见面，私下交换信息。虽说是交换，可实际上只有Lestrade在单方面获取有用的情报。Dimmock能够得到的信息，充其量只有Lestrade还没有放弃苏格兰场而已。

“这才最重要啊。组里有很多人都想知道你过得好不好呢。比如那些年轻人…还有几个领导。所以这个联络官的任务对我可有好处了。”

Dimmock一开始就是用这个理由开始了两人的不定期会面。

 

Lestrade目送Dimmock的背影渐渐消失在林荫后，随即抬头看了一眼时钟下的监控摄像头。

镜头正对着他。

Lestrade转向摄像头，双手扯起嘴角，吐着舌头做了个鬼脸。


	19. Mycroft 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea关于Greg的报告

“杀手H的清理已完成。”

Mycroft Holmes听到私人秘书（PA，偶尔自称Anthea）的报告，一言不发地点点头。

这样一来，杀手就还剩两个。问题在于，剩下这两个人的身份还未查明。

 

杀手H——负责Hudson太太的人正是那一时刻待在她身边的维修工人。同理，能在那个时刻接近Lestrade的，必须是能够靠近他办公室的人，换句话说，那个人就在伦敦警察厅专业刑事部门重案组内部。至于John，由于他当时正在户外，可能性就变得无限大了。

“杀手L——隶属于苏格兰场重案组，极有可能针对Lestrade警长的杀手身份尚未查明。并且此人并未做出任何与警长接触的举动。至今为止，仍在与警长接触的人只有Dimmock探长一人。他是Moriarty手下的可能性几乎为零。此外，今天1130至1200，两人又在圣詹姆斯公园见面了。”

 

杀手不止三人的可能性也非常高。仅从被盯上的一方入手调查太不足够。

Mycroft按住了额角。

 

Mycroft追查的并不仅是杀手。他的最终目的是摧毁Moriarty留下的整个犯罪网络。

他本来的职务就非常繁忙。加之在这场行动中，还要隐瞒核心人物Sherlock的存活情报。因此Mycroft不得不把指令打散成不具意义的细节分配给下属，收集上来的所有细枝末节全都集中在Mycroft一个人面前，最终形成有意义的情报。他的PA当然也掌握了很大一部分信息，但与Sherlock直接取得联络的，却只有Mycroft一人。

对收集来的情报进行分析整合，下达指令的，也只有Mycroft一人。

 

这对肉体和精神都是沉重的负担。

 

“您的车十分钟后会到达门口。请您一路小心。还有，这是Lestrade警长今天的问候。”

PA把一张照片放在桌上，对他稍稍颔首，离开了办公室。

从监控录像上截取下来的照片中，Lestrade穿着一身运动服，正在对镜头吐舌头。

一如往常。

Sherlock的“自杀”已经过去了两个半月。跟葬礼上最后一次见面相比起来，Lestrade的脸色好了很多，每天的锻炼成果都体现在裸露的双腿和腰际，以及下颚的线条上。

 

一个半月前，他的PA头一次把Lestrade的照片拿给他时，Mycroft看也不看便将其扫开了。然而放照片的人却面不改色地弯腰把它捡了起来。

“我认为您应该看看。”

“若有必要我会要求你汇报。”

“但这是来自Lestrade警长的问候。”

 

从那以后，PA每天都会想尽办法让Mycroft看到Lestrade的照片。

放在办公桌上，贴在门上，夹在报告书里，垫在午餐的三明治盘下。Mycroft也想尽办法在躲避。

 

“只是一张照片而已，长官。为什么你要如此抗拒？”

PA难得地将手机收在身后，背着双手耸立在办公桌前，向他发出质问。Mycroft轻哼一声，命令PA离开。他的PA顺从地答应后，背着手转过身，让Mycroft把她手上的照片看了整整十秒，这才悠然离开了办公室。

照片里的Lestrade，对着镜头吐出了舌头……

 

办公室的攻防战最终蔓延到了外部——确切地说，被夹在了Mycroft交上去的报告书里。当首相问他那张扮鬼脸的中年男人照片是怎么回事时，Mycroft终于放弃了抵抗。

如此这般，每天工作结束后，Mycroft就能从PA手上得到一张“Lestrade当天的问候”。

 

对着镜头吐舌头，做鬼脸，转过身拍屁股。那些孩子气的幼稚动作都在向Mycroft明确表达着“我不会放弃”的信息。

Mycroft长叹不已。

想到自己目前为止都误读了Lestrade的性格，Mycroft并没有完全的自信，能够一直对他隐瞒Sherlock还活着这件事。

哪怕只存在一丝危险因素，他也该彻底中断两人的接触。同时，鉴于他与Sherlock的关系最终招致了杀机，Lestrade也不该跟另一个Holmes再有任何关系。再者，为了让他跟John建立起良好的友谊，Mycroft更是不能与他有来往。

 

断绝关系的理由要多少有多少。可Mycroft心中还是有这么一个角落，在抗拒自己的唯唯诺诺。

他本就与Ice Man这一称号不符。Lestrade本能地察觉到了这点，并顽强地打开了那道冰墙的缝隙。

 

温柔的轻吻，爱抚颈间的手指。紧锁在背后的强壮手臂。

他多想让自己放弃抵抗……

 

但现状却不允许Mycroft那样做。

不仅如此。一旦Lestrade得知Mycroft的所作所为，想必就不会再想见到他。

这六年半的时间里，Mycroft看着Lestrade和Sherlock一路走来。像他那样的男人，绝不会因为任何理由而原谅出卖自己弟弟的人。

 

“长官？你怎么还在这里？司机在外面等着了。”

 

这到底怪谁。Mycroft无声地向她投去谴责的目光，站了起来。


	20. Greg 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg见到John。

Sherlock从巴茨医院楼顶一跃而下的三个月后，Hudson太太给他打电话说，“John来了。”

Lestrade马上坐进车里，一路疾驰到贝克街。

他已经让Hudson太太尽量把John拖住，但他的车刚转过贝克街的街角，就看到John从221B走了出来。

John朝着与Lestrade的车相反的方向走去。

 

Lestrade停在221B门前，坐在车里凝视着John的背影。

他的脚步有点拖沓。毛衣里露出的手腕瘦削不堪，牛仔裤也松松垮垮的。很久没有修剪的头发根本没有打理过的痕迹。

 

站在门口目送John离去的Hudson太太看到Lestrade，马上走到车边。Lestrade打开车门，让她坐了进来。

“他比以前憔悴多了。好像也没按时吃饭。他自己倒是笑容满面，不过我猜还是过得挺苦的。”

“他有没告诉你自己住在哪里？”

“只说住在肖尔迪奇区。”

“那他肯定要坐地铁吧。谢谢你，Hudson太太。我先把车停在你这。”

Lestrade走下车，开始尾随John。

 

***

 

虽然肖尔迪奇最近被人称为艺术家一条街，但在伦敦市内依旧属于犯罪多发地带。只消往小巷子里走上一步，就能看到建筑物的一、二层全都装上了铁栏杆。尽管如此，有的窗玻璃还是被人打碎，不得不用纸箱暂时遮挡。

这两周以来，Lestrade每天都在监视似乎是由仓库改装的John的住处。

他有时也会自嘲，这几乎就是跟踪狂的行径。

他找到这个住处当天，近在咫尺地目睹了John的憔悴，一不留神错过了跟他打招呼的时机。

 

John几乎一直都把自己关在屋子里。每天临近中午才拉开窗帘。午夜过后才会熄灯。三四天才外出一次，只会买些食材回来。

他似乎没有工作。之前他跟Lestrade一起喝酒时曾经透露，跟Sherlock的合租生活中自己攒下了一笔积蓄，想必他靠的就是那些钱吧。

 

Lestrade猜测，今天他又会出来采购食材。

这次一定要跟他说话。Lestrade带着这样的决心，中午一过就在监视那个住处，可是直到太阳下山，John都没有出现。

他正准备下车上去敲门，却发现John位于三楼的房间灯灭了。经过一段漫长而煎熬的等待，公寓大门被打开，John走了出来。

 

John的脸映照在昏黄的街灯下，配合深陷的双眼，犹如幽灵一般。Lestrade屏住呼吸，目送John的身影。他走向了与平时采购路线相反的方向。

 

Lestrade虽然下了车，可是看到John那个散发着抗拒的僵硬背影，他竟无法上前搭话，只能跟在后面。

John的脚步虽然缓慢，却目不斜视，似乎有个明确的目标。进入奇斯韦尔街之后，Lestrade很快猜到了John的目的地。穿过浜街的地下通道，经过巴比肯车站，Lestrade的猜测变成了确信。

出门步行40分钟。John在圣巴茨医院门前停下了。

 

John大睁着双眼凝视屋顶，仿佛在寻觅什么人的身影。他的视线在空中彷徨片刻，又缓缓落到路边。

那天以后，Lestrade就再没来过这里。他追逐着John的视线，沾染了红黑色血液的地面又重新出现在眼前。Lestrade忍不住闭上了眼睛。他摇摇头，试图赶走脑中的幻影。

他感到头晕目眩。呼吸急促。

当他好不容易控制住心中的悸动，再次睁开双眼时，John却不见了。

 

Lestrade马上从藏身处跑到John刚才站立的位置，左右张望起来。周围有几个行人，唯独找不到他的身影。这么短的时间里能去的地方有限。Lestrade走向离他最近的医院大门。

 

***

 

顶楼门上亮着一盏灯。除此之外，巴茨屋顶再无别的照明，不过整个伦敦城，包括旁边的美林证券都在散发着明亮的灯光。因此Lestrade得以很快找到John在屋顶的位置。

 

“这可不是闹着玩儿的，John。”

他刻意用轻松的语调对着那个站在栏杆上的背影说话。John的双肩猛地一颤。

 

“别担心。我不会跳下去。”

John的语气里掺杂着一丝自嘲。

“就算我想跳，也害怕得不敢跳下去。我是个胆小鬼。不敢追随他而去。甚至无法践行他的遗言。”

Lestrade静静地走向John。

“遗言？”

“那天，在电话里，他对我说了。还要我告诉你和Hudson太太。”

 

Lestrade屏住呼吸，从John身后一把抓住他的双臂。没有抵抗。他用力一拉，John顺从地从栏杆上走了下来。

他缓缓把John转向自己。

“John。他说什么了。”

John的双眼里闪着泪光。

 

“对不起。”

“他们说的那些，都是真的。”

“我凭空捏造了Moriarty。”

 

“我是个骗子。那些报道全都是对的。”

 

“告诉Lestrade，Hudson太太，还有Molly。”

“告诉所有愿意听你说话的人。”

“我为了实现自己的目的，捏造了Moriarty这个人。”

 

Lestrade无言以对。

“怎么可能。他真的说自己是骗子？那不可能。”

“是啊。我也是这样想。我知道。可他还是说了。说完，他就跳了下来。”

John的泪水从深陷的眼窝中滑落，在瘦削的脸颊上留下一道痕迹，打湿了下颚。沙哑的声音仿佛在做自言自语的呢喃。

 

“第一次见面时，他推理出我是从阿富汗回来的退役军医，有个酒精成瘾的哥哥。虽然不是哥哥而是姐姐，但他凭借对我的观察，做出了正确的推理。尽管如此，他却说当时提前调查过我的身份。既然调查过，他怎么会错把姐姐当成哥哥呢。可是，他又为什么要说谎呢。为什么我当时没发现。姐姐和哥哥。直到半个月后我才醒悟过来。如果当时我马上发现，马上反驳他的谎言，Sherlock可能就不会跳下来了。为什么我就没想到呢。为什么我没能阻止他呢。我不知道。我每天都这么浑浑噩噩，我实在不明白，我到底该怎么办…………”

“John！”

Lestrade一把抱住兀自说个不停的John，把他的头按在自己胸前。

应该早点来找他的。应该早点听他倾诉的。可他却擅自认定自己会被拒之门外，一直都逃避着John的痛苦。

“John。对不起。对不起。对不起。”

 

现在，除了这句话，他还能对John说什么呢。


	21. Mycroft 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea关于Greg的报告2

赶赴隔了几个时区的外国使馆进行商谈，到巴黎参加紧急会议，回国后马上向首相汇报，与情报部门相关人员召开会议，连续工作了32个小时的Mycroft临近深夜才终于回到自己的办公室。

桌上还堆积着必须处理的文件，但PA已经把照片放到了他面前。

 

“看来他总算去找John了。”

 

照片里的Lestrade双手深深插进大衣口袋里，缩着肩膀，无视了监控摄像头。今天他一定不会对镜头打招呼。

想必Lestrade已从John口中得知，是Mycroft交给Moriarty的信息把Sherlock逼上了绝路。

 

“他们二人做了什么？”

“昨晚在巴茨楼顶进行了对话。其后两人回到医生的住处，警长在公寓里一直待到今天清晨。医生直到现在都没有出门。警长先回了一次家，上午再次到贝克街造访Hudson太太。还在221B逗留了一段时间。起居室的摄像头捕捉到了警长的身影。随后他便照常到资料室上班，并准时回家了。”

 

他知道事情会变成这样。虽说如此，一旦事情真的发生，他依旧感到内心一片苦涩。这样一来，Lestrade就不会再对Mycroft有任何想法了。

 

助手离开片刻，端着茶杯和一只小碟走了回来。杯子里是红茶，碟子上放着巧克力松露。

Mycroft心不在焉地凝视着助手的指尖在黑莓手机上起舞，啜饮着红茶，挑了一块松露放入口中。巧克力入口即化，可他既没有尝到甘甜，也没有尝到苦涩。

 

Mycroft强迫自己放松紧紧抿着的嘴角。他还有工作要做。没时间沉浸在多余的感伤中。


	22. Greg 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg发现了。

“发生什么事了。”

两人刚在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上碰头，Dimmock就迫不及待地问道。

有这么明显吗，Lestrade苦笑一下，双手揉了揉脸。

“是有点事…我刚跟Watson医生见过面，你也认识他吧。”

啊，Dimmock点点头。

“前段时间媒体还追着他到处跑。现在不知如何了。”

“他离开了贝克街，把自己关在新住处里不出来。总之我已经跟他约好每周出来喝一杯了。昨天是第二回见面。”

 

Lestrade回想起昨晚在酒吧的情形。

John似乎跟上周一样，决定全程充当倾听的角色，只有Lestrade一个人在说话。

由于实在不好说起案子和苏格兰场的事，更加不能跟从前一样调侃Sherlock。他便借着酒劲开始讲述自己年轻时的趣事，随着酒精渐渐侵蚀大脑，Lestrade不知不觉间竟把自己第一次性经验和结婚前睡遍男女的事给说了出来。今天早上他还久违地宿醉了。

 

尽管如此，能见到John的笑容，他觉得已经很值得了。

 

Lestrade喝了一口纸杯里的咖啡，向Dimmock讨要情报。

“案件核查终于开始了。”

Dimmock苦涩地说。

“总算开始了吗。”

“昨天总警司发话了。组成核查小组花了整整三个半月时间。要把所有案子核查一遍还真不知道要多久。”

Dimmock并没有单纯地抱怨，而是在积极地催促上司尽快展开核查。一旦核查进度过慢，他必定还会去提意见吧。

 

“还有。你记得Hopkins警官吗。”

“啊，林肯郡那边重新聘任过来的人吧。他以前就坐我办公室门前。还很爱吃坚果，总能见到他吃。”

“他死了。”

Lestrade眨眨眼睛。因为Hopkins有过重案调查经验，所以被分到了他手下，两人也就来往过两个月时间。那人应该只有三十几岁，很年轻啊。

 

“四天前我们接到他遭遇交通事故的联络。因为谢绝会面，谁都没能见到他，结果前天就说他死了。”

“那也太可怜了……他好像还是单身吧。父母应该都在林肯郡。”

“嗯，确实如此。”

Dimmock的语气突然沉重起来。

“今天早上，他的父母到苏格兰场来了。说是来领取他的私人物品。据说他执意要辞去林肯郡的警察工作，到纽约重新应聘苏格兰场，还为此跟家人大吵一架，整整半年都没有联系。”

 

Dimmock的声音越来越小，Lestrade不得不把脸凑过去。

“Hopkins的私人物品很少。只有还没拆封的坚果袋和双亲的照片。我把那些东西交过去时，他母亲很奇怪地说了一句话。我儿子很讨厌吃坚果啊。”

Lestrade条件反射地回了一句。

“有时候讨厌的东西也会突然喜欢起来啊。”

“我也是这么说的。可是她母亲却一直难以置信。不仅如此，还说死在医院里的会不会根本不是她儿子。”

“可是他们应该确认过遗体了啊。”

“因为是被卡车正面冲撞，遗体损毁十分严重，根本看不出原来的样子。后来他父亲说可能因为心情太混乱了，这件事也就没再往下追究。”

 

这实在有点奇怪。根据以往的经验，Lestrade知道血亲的直觉往往是不能忽视的。只是要进入伦敦警察厅，必须通过各种各样的考试。聘用有经验人员时，当然也会跟当地警署进行身份验证。也难怪Dimmock要刻意压低声音。

可是时间毕竟有限。他不能一直拖着Dimmock不让他走。

 

Lestrade不情不愿地送走了Dimmock。

他知道时钟下的CCTV摄像头正对着自己，但Lestrade刻意把脸背了过去。

 

***

 

“嗨。分析结果出来了。”

Lestrade解开捆在腰上的风衣扔到椅背上，穿着被汗水浸透的跑步服一把抓过警官手上的资料。

“既然你这么心急，干嘛还等了整整三个礼拜跟别的证物一起分析啊。莫非单独提交会很糟糕？”

 

资料室同时还兼任卧底调查的秘密部门。卧底人员到手的证物会被送到这里，然后交给鉴证科进行分析。Lestrade把自己私下取得的证物也一起混了进去。

 

他站在旁边读完了报告，合上资料夹。没必要细看。因为报告第一行就显示了结果。

「样品A与样品B不相符。因为……」

 

“那个蠢货。”

Lestrade痛骂一声。

 

警官瞪大眼睛呆看着Lestrade因怒火涨得通红的脸。

 

“不好意思，Charlie。我去冷静一下。”

 

Lestrade快步走进淋浴室，打开冷水把自己从头到脚浇了个透。他站在淋浴中，思索着下一步行动。

机械地擦干身体，换上衬衫和长裤，他接过警官泡的咖啡，继续沉浸在思索中。

 

到了中午，Lestrade总算给此时正是清晨七点的纽约打了一通电话，对象是他的前长官。


	23. Mycroft 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft接到Sherlock的电话。

“John最近怎么样。”

 

一开口就是“John”。Mycroft Holmes时隔五周总算听到弟弟的声音，松一口气的同时也难以掩饰自己的烦躁。

“我告诉过你每周要跟我联系一次。”

“你知道我在这种状态下无法保持定时联络。那边的情报我都收到了。John怎么样？他还好吧。”

 

冗谈并不明智，只会增加风险。Mycroft咽下已经到了嘴边的嘲讽，决定满足Sherlock的要求。

“他上个月开始到诺丁山的诊所上班了。”

“诺丁山？说详细点。是你介绍的吗。”

“那是一家已经开设了20年的诊所。患者多数都是退伍军人和家属。从幼儿到老年人。有白班也有夜班，应该是他工作过的待遇最好的地方。还有，那一切跟我毫无关系。”

“那他怎么找得到待遇这么好的地方。背后有什么隐情吗。”

“是Lestrade介绍的。”

“Lestrade还有那种门路？”

“他朋友多。”

 

这次，又是那个贵族。Lestrade的前上司，曾经跟他有肉体关系的男人。曾经，Mycroft不知这个过去时态是否还合适。他早已不再是个单纯天真的孩子，自然不会相信他在约会时说的对你一心一意。Lestrade说那个贵族已经有恋人了，可是经过调查并未能确定这一事实。

 

Sherlock又问了一堆关于John的问题，最后挂了电话。平时更倾向于使用短信的Sherlock竟会主动打电话给他，想必是迫不及待地想知道John在这五个礼拜里的所有消息吧。

 

距离Sherlock“自杀”已经过去了六个月。John总算表现出了重新振作的苗头，Mycroft为此松了一口气。CCTV摄像头捕捉到的John的特写，每一天都会换上截然不同的表情。

Lestrade每周都会跟John到酒吧喝一杯。让John重新振作起来的一定是他。

John似乎在考虑搬出现在这个旧仓库改造的公寓，昨天还到中介去了一趟。Mycroft已经向下属发出指示，命他们安排最适合John的住处。

 

直接导致Sherlock从巴茨屋顶一跃而下的三名暗杀者，如今只剩下负责John的那个尚未查明行踪。要对John的周围进行监视，设计万无一失的保护计划，需要一个精心安排的场所。

 

而且，他并不打算再让那个贵族插手自己的事。

 

Mycroft凝视着PA刚才放在办公桌上的照片。画面上的Lestrade对摄像头挑衅地竖起了中指。半张的嘴想必是在说“Fuck！”

John开始上班后，Lestrade对摄像头打招呼的举动时隔一个半月再次出现了。虽然表情和动作都比以前更加凶狠，但在Mycroft看来那依旧是天真的儿戏。

 

跟沉浸于Sherlock“自杀”之悲痛中的Lestrade不同，Mycroft知道弟弟还活着。但他却绝没有因此而气定神闲。正因为有了CCTV监控和Lestrade的看管，后来又有了John这个室友和搭档，Sherlock才让他稍微安心了一些。可是现在的Sherlock却冒着生命危险独自一人在国外执行任务，数次断绝联络让Mycroft内心的疲惫已经越积越多。

 

他没有可以倾诉苦闷的对象。PA虽然掌握了绝大部分信息，但她并没有像Mycroft那样的重担，也没有对Sherlock那种深厚的感情。

 

“关心则乱。”

 

就算他用这句话来麻痹自己，也绝不可能舍弃对弟弟的关爱。早已发誓要用用尽一生去守护的弟弟。他们是唯一能够理解彼此孤寂的存在。

 

这个任务的目的是歼灭Moriarty的整个犯罪网络，并最终让Sherlock“复活”。在此之前，Sherlock和Mycroft都不得不在各自的战场上孤军奋战。

达成目标之前，只能咬牙忍耐。


	24. Greg 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg和Dimmock。

Dimmock坐在圣詹姆斯公园两人约定的长椅上，表情并没有Lestrade想象中那般明朗，反而充满了无处发泄的愤懑。

“太奇怪了。他们明明说没问题的。”

 

对Sherlock曾经参与过的案件展开的核查，虽然被拖延了很久，一旦开始就又动用人海战略进展迅速。那种速度连Dimmock都找不到任何怨言。

就在上周，核查小组宣布所有案件的调查都没有任何问题。

Sherlock参与的最后一起案件，也就是驻美大使子女绑架事件虽然没能确定嫌疑人，但根据后来的受害人证词和警方调查，至少可以确定一件事，那就是缺乏足够的证据断定Sherlock就是嫌疑人。

 

距离Sherlock自杀已经过去了九个月，媒体可能考虑到这件事已经不再有人关注，只发表了一条简短的报道。

可是，让Dimmock愤愤不平的却并非这件事。Lestrade一边安慰他，一边把装着咖啡和甜甜圈的纸袋塞给Dimmock。他喝了一大口咖啡，烫得皱起了眉。Lestrade则咬了一口自己的甜甜圈。

“因为这是两码事啊。害他们不得不进行核查的是我。估计还得在资料室待一段时间。”

“可是……大家都等着你回去呢。”

Lestrade很是感激Dimmock的态度，不过是否“大家”都如此，他有点怀疑。

 

“算了，老实说，我刚接到了派遣任务。要暂时离开伦敦。”

Dimmock瞪大了眼睛。

“你要去哪里？不是去地方警署吧。”

Lestrade余光瞥到长椅旁时钟下的CCTV摄像头，露齿一笑。

“这可是来自那个资料室的派遣。我可不能跟你乱说。”

“不会是到危险的地方去吧…莫非是卧底调查？”

“那不会。总警司一开始就跟我说了不可能。说我已经派不上用场了。”

Lestrade靠在椅背上。CCTV摄像头笔直地指向他。他抓起第二个甜甜圈，从小洞里偷看一眼摄像头，调皮地吐出了舌头。

“没啥，就是去涤荡一下生命。”


	25. Mycroft 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft给Sherlock打电话。

“我找你有事。”

“在此之前先告诉我John的近况。”

 

明明是这边主动打电话过去，Sherlock却用了同样的开场白，Mycroft挑起一边眉梢。虽然对方不可能看到。

 

“他搬到卡姆登的公寓去了。楼内其他住户的身份已经核查完毕。周围的居民和店铺也都没有问题。工作也很顺利。我要问你——”

Mycroft轻咳一声。

“东亚古董美术品走私途径的事。”

“跟那男人有关的途径都被摧毁了。”

“这我知道。问题是被谁摧毁的。并非我们。但你绝不可能得不到相关情报。”

“你就把话说清楚吧。”

“你是不是在跟我不知道的人进行接触。”

电话另一端传来窃笑的动静，Mycroft皱起眉头。

“我还是有这么一点私人情报源的。”

“那根本不叫情报源。可以称之为执行部队了。”

“为那男人的犯罪网络发愁的不仅是英国。能够利用的力量要全部加以利用。这样不是更有效率吗。”

 

Sherlock，Mycroft正要呵斥，最后却忍住了。不称呼姓名是他们彼此默认的原则。

 

“那个组织值得信任吗。”

“信任？从你口中听到这个词真是太让我吃惊了。当然值得信任，甚至在你之上。”

“那是哪里的组织。你到底——”

对方毫无征兆地挂断了电话，但他早已习惯了。Mycroft放下手机，双手抱头。

跟被英国这个国家所束缚的Mycroft不同，Sherlock眼中既不存在国家也不存在国界。他的判断基准就是是否有用。

 

“能够利用的力量要全部加以利用……吗。”

以这句话为座右铭的另一个人，如今也让Mycroft烦躁不已。那就是Gregory Lestrade。目前正在执行苏格兰场派遣任务的男人。

 

从苏格兰场派遣到外部机构这种事并不少见，但通常无论国内国外，对方都是与警察有关联的机构。从伦敦警察厅经由文化传媒体育部、联合国教科文组织、国际君主立宪组织派往美国民间音乐团体，这样的派遣途径一般情况下绝不可能出现。

 

Mycroft虽被称为大英政府，但也仅限于安全方面。若是为了方便进行卧底谍报活动或与洗钱相关便也罢了，正经的艺术文化行政并不在他的势力范围。由于领域不同导致情报获取速度变慢，等他得知这一消息时，Lestrade早已到达了派遣地。

虽然他后来确认到Lestrade已经到达纽约某个艺术团体就任，但他并没有干什么正经工作，而是盘踞在那个贵族前上司的住处，整天忙着观光游玩。

Mycroft知道那个贵族精通音乐，在美国展开的事业也与音乐相关，甚至本人也经常干些作曲家的事情。Lestrade这次派遣无疑就是他安排的。

 

国外的人力资源有限。盯上Lestrade的暗杀者早已清除完毕，也没有出现其他方面的威胁。他不能浪费宝贵的特工去监视乐不思蜀的Lestrade。于是Mycroft便把Lestrade的监控等级降到最低，再也无法得到那个人的情报。

 

就算不知道，也不会有任何妨害。

Mycroft自我安慰道。


	26. Mycroft 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft病了。

“接下来的日程计划全部取消了。”

能干的助手对上司说。

“明天和后天的预约也全部推到了后面。所以请您马上回到家中休息。”

Mycroft点头点到一半就后悔了。仅仅是稍微挪动头部就让他眼前发黑，头盖骨中仿佛有人在用木槌拼命敲打，传出阵阵剧痛。

“长官，您还好吧。”

他连嘴都张不开。Mycroft勉强抬起左手，想说自己没事，却看到PA无奈地摇了摇头。

“长官，您还是直接回去休息吧。外面也要下雨了。”

她极少会如此坚定地违抗Mycroft的命令。这使他不得不承认，自己的状态已经糟糕到了一定程度。

 

健康状况恶化源于精神上的疲惫。而疲惫的元凶就是Sherlock。

9周前，Sherlock彻底断绝了音信。最后一次联络来自中南美，其后，Mycroft动用了手头所有可能的情报网，都没有找到他的踪迹。

 

虽然在英国境外也能调动特工，但自然会出现一定的限制。就算如此，若是美法这些北约盟国境内，他依旧能够与CIA等各国情报机关合作展开行动。只是要在“利用”各国机关的同时保守Sherlock没有死的秘密，就不得不慎之又慎。若要渗透到其他国家或组织的势力范围之内，那更是难上加难。

 

现在唯一能够让他感到安慰的，就是没有发现尸体的报告。

 

Mycroft精神上的疲惫导致了失眠和进食障碍。这一年来不断下降的体质突然恶化，终于使他在某国开会时感染了当地正在流行的恶性风寒。

 

这十几年来Mycroft几乎从未得过风寒，昨夜回国后却开始浑身发冷，今天一早开始发烧，尽管如此他还是强撑着到了办公室。傍晚，助手实在看不下去，把医生叫来了。

“某国风寒的主要感染对象是老人和儿童。这证明你的体力已经衰退到那个程度了。再忽视下去十分危险，你需要充分休息。”

医生把听诊器按在Mycroft消瘦得已经浮现出肋骨的胸前，结束诊疗后说了上面的话。Mycroft一言不发地点点头，因为他知道反驳对自己并无益处。

 

医生离开后，Mycroft决定按照预定计划前往墓地，并让下属把车开到门口。PA夸张地叹了口气，却被他无视了。

 

夜色渐临，汽车安静地停靠在墓地转角。从这里必须步行前往。Mycroft下了车，怀里抱着花束，开始走向Sherlock的墓碑。他知道PA正紧蹙着眉头跟在自己身后。

每走一步他都会感到一阵强烈的眩晕。充当拐杖的黑伞尖端在土地上戳出深浅不一的痕迹。坐车时已经稍微好转的呕吐感此时又涌了上来。太阳穴传来阵阵尖锐的疼痛。

实际距离并不算远，但他总觉得那座墓碑遥不可及。当他凭借路旁的灯光看到不远处那块反射着光芒的黑色墓石时，忍不住松了口气。

 

让PA停在离他稍远的地方，Mycroft走向墓碑。墓旁已经供奉着好几束鲜花。

今天正好是Sherlock“自杀”一年的日子。当初参加葬礼的包括Mycroft在内仅有五人，今天到这里来的人数似乎不止那么多。

 

Mycroft认为，为了让他的死更加真实，身为兄长必须来替他扫墓。甚至还考虑过要不要举办周年祭。

如果弟弟真的死了，想必没有人会拖着如此虚弱的身体勉强过来吧。Mycroft自嘲地想。

他把手上的花束放到墓前，终于忍不住眩晕，一只手扶住了墓碑。不过这样的姿势看起来会不会更像哀悼弟弟的离去呢。

 

他闭上眼睛调整了一会儿呼吸，缓缓直起身来。双腿止不住颤抖。他凝视着墓碑，慢慢后退一步，随后转过身来。PA正用视线催促他早点离开。他点了一下头，不由自主地轻颤一下，双手裹紧了大衣，向黑车等待的方向迈出一步。

 

“Holmes先生。”

 

一个他绝对意想不到的声音叫住了Mycroft。

从树林里径直向他走来的，正是Lestrade。

一年未见的Lestrade晒黑了不少，看起来健康结实。身上穿着牛仔裤和薄外套。牛仔裤上还站着草屑和泥土，外套前襟则掉落了几点面包屑。明显是从早上就一直守在这里了。

他什么时候回国的。

竟然没有掌握这一情报，应该让哪几个下属被革职呢。这个想法瞬间闪过脑中，但他决定暂时不去考虑。他还想嘲讽地问Lestrade去音乐团体干什么了，但也已经没有多余的气力。

 

Lestrade来到一言不发的Mycroft面前，笔直地凝视着Mycroft条件反射般转开的脸。他张了张嘴，却没有说话，而是皱起了眉头。

 

挑起一边眉梢已经耗尽了Mycroft所有力气。太阳穴强烈的压迫感猛然加剧，他双腿一软。

“长官！”

“喂，你怎么了！”

Lestrade双手撑住Mycroft的两臂。他因此无法及时捂住自己的嘴。喉咙深处涌出一片苦涩，Mycroft吐了起来。由于从昨天起就没有进食，吐出来的全是液体。鼻腔也开始刺痛，他闭上了眼睛。呕吐感断断续续地向他袭来，每次都逼迫他吐出更多苦涩的胃液。眼角流出了生理性的泪水。

 

Lestrade的手在轻抚他的背部。

 

最后再也没有什么东西可吐，Mycroft从胸前的口袋里掏出手帕，擦拭嘴角和鼻子。他喘息着睁开眼，发现Lestrade单腿跪在地上，牛仔裤从大腿到膝盖部分都被他的呕吐物浸湿了。

“别在意，这些洗洗就掉了。走得动吗？Anthea，车在哪里？”

“在这边。”

Lestrade的手臂绕过他的背部撑住腋下，把Mycroft扶了起来。

“怎么这么烫，是不是发烧了。”

 

他很想说自己没问题，但说不出话来。PA拿着他的伞走在前面，Mycroft被Lestrade半扶半抱地走向黑车停靠的位置。

靠近座驾后，司机从车里跑了下来。PA搀扶着他坐进后座。Mycroft无力地靠在座椅上。

 

PA好像又跟Lestrade说了几句话，很快，她跟Lestrade也坐了进来。

Mycroft还想抗议，却在开口前就被打断了。

“长官。您总不能让探长穿着脏衣服回去。”

 

他已经没有反驳的力气。坐在旁边的Lestrade和PA的对话有一句没一句地进入他因高热而一片空白的脑中。

“现在要回Holmes先生家。”

“还是送到医院去比较稳妥吧。”

“我会叫医生来。”

“他家在哪里？”

“肯辛顿。”

 

只要回去就好了。Mycroft决定把Lestrade交给PA处理，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

似乎有人用湿布擦拭了他的嘴角。冰凉的触感十分舒服。


	27. Greg 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg看护Mycroft。

他头一次看到Mycroft Holmes的家，这是一座地下一层，地上四层，有个维多利亚风格露台的宅邸。

Anthea走上四级台阶，打开大门的电子锁和物理锁。Lestrade搀扶着Mycroft走进屋里。与外观同样装潢厚重的大厅在这个季节里依旧泛着一丝冰冷。

“卧室在三楼。”

Anthea把黑伞挂在品位高雅的紫檀大衣架上，开始走上楼梯。

“没有电梯吗。”

她转过头来挑起眉梢，用“别说傻话”的目光看了Lestrade一眼。他只好认命地重新抱紧双腿发软的Mycroft，爬上了楼梯。

 

卧室里贴着淡奶油色的墙纸。Lestrade站在门口迅速掌握了室内的布局。右手边是一扇门，那里应该是浴室。再往前便是一张宽大的床和矮柜。左侧整面墙壁都是衣柜。房间另一头对着后院，厚重的墨绿色窗帘遮盖着窗户。窗户和床之间放着一张圆几和一张扶手椅。虽大却很简约，比较现代化的布置。

 

Lestrade扶着Mycroft坐到床上。正要给他脱掉外套，却见到Mycroft摇摇头，自己抬起手来解纽扣。他似乎想证明自己一个人能行，但指尖却不受控制地轻颤。

 

“长官，让我来吧。”

Anthea完全无视了上司抗拒的姿态，迅速解开纽扣脱掉了外套。紧接着又从他外套口袋里掏出手机，马甲口袋里取出怀表，全都放在床边的矮柜上。随后脱掉马甲和领带。Lestrade满是钦佩地看着她娴熟的动作，很快又回过神来，蹲下身帮Mycroft脱掉了皮鞋和袜子。头一次看见的裸足与想象中一样白皙，脚趾修长，趾甲也整齐干净。

 

Anthea又解开袖扣和背带，让上司全身只剩下衬衫和长裤，然后转身打开衣柜拿出一套睡衣。Lestrade瞥到衣柜里那数量惊人的衣服，不禁有些无语。

Anthea把睡衣交给Lestrade，留下一句接下来就拜托了，然后就离开了卧室。

 

“拜托什么啊……”

Lestrade虽然头一次看到Mycroft不穿外套的样子，却不敢一直盯着看，只能把那套摸着挺像丝绸的睡衣放到Mycroft身边。

他衬衫里面似乎没有穿内衣。Lestrade决定模仿Anthea的举动，把手伸向他的领口。Mycroft突然僵了一下。

“让我来帮你吧。你放心，我没那么下作去推倒一个病人。”

他尽量动作轻柔地解开衬衫纽扣，小心翼翼地不让Mycroft的胸口暴露太多。意外丰富而柔软的胸毛从前襟的缝隙间露了出来。他正要解开长裤最上面的纽扣，却被Mycroft按住了手腕。

 

“知道啦。”

Lestrade故意粗暴地帮他把衬衫下摆从裤子里扯出来，然后站起身子，转身走进了浴室。

 

浴室里空间宽裕，洗手池、厕所、淋浴都松散地排列着。这座宅邸从外面看上去虽然老旧，内部设备却还是很现代化的。

他在洗手池下的储物柜里找到两条毛巾。把其中一条浸在冷水中拧干，擦掉了牛仔裤上的呕吐物。随后他又等了一会儿，才把另外一条毛巾用热水打湿，回到Mycroft床前。

 

Mycroft正好披上了睡衣。Lestrade用热毛巾替他擦拭了脸颈和手足。他与一年前相比瘦削了许多，脸颊凹陷，手腕也瘦得只剩下皮包骨头。锁骨突起，半闭的眸子因高热而昏蒙。

Lestrade帮他系好了睡衣纽扣。

“……谢谢你。”

久违了一年的声音沙哑而微弱。Lestrade掀开没有一丝皱褶的被褥，搀扶他躺了下去。

 

Lestrade替他挂好外套，等他闭起眼睛，然后又把脱下来的衣服收好拿到浴室里。那里有个脏衣篮，他把手工剪裁的西装裤和其他衣物一起扔了进去。

有这么一瞬间，Lestrade想了想到底是谁在洗衣服。这么大的宅子里就算有一两个管家佣人什么的也不奇怪，只是刚才他并没有感觉到别人的气息。Anthea也不可能跟他住在一块儿。应该是请了钟点工吧。

 

虽然他也是独居，但自认绝对无法忍受在这么大的地方一个人生活。他凝视着洗手池镜子里倒映出的自己的脸，轻叹一声。

Mycroft似乎病得不轻。计划派遣一事时，他也并非没想过要气一气Mycroft，只是万万没想到他竟会变成这样。

尽管如此，Mycroft还是把腰杆挺得直直的，试图拒绝所有人靠近。

 

那个大蠢蛋。

 

当Lestrade隔着纤薄的睡衣面料感到他滚烫的体温时，突然很想不顾一切地将他抱紧，抚慰那个倔强的人。

 

他听到隐约的电子铃音，探出头往卧室里看了一眼。Mycroft又从床上撑起身子，抓起床头的手机正在进行操作。可是，他很快又无力地倒在枕头上，任凭手机滑落在床上。

 

“再怎么热爱工作也得有个限度吧。”

 

Lestrade摇着头走到床边。


	28. Mycroft 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft卧床休息。

窗帘的缝隙中洒进来的光芒十分黯淡，现在应该是清晨。

Mycroft试图坐起来，却感到一阵眩晕，只能重新倒回床上。现在虽然比睡下前好了许多，但他还是为自己无法自由控制身体感到恼怒。

左肘内侧传来一阵刺痒，Mycroft从被子里伸出手臂。上面贴着白色胶布。他甚至连自己打过点滴都没有察觉。Mycroft闷哼一声。

 

房门被打开，PA走了进来。

“早上好，Holmes先生。医生说这三天您必须绝对静养。我已经替您调整了今天和明天的日程，后天的工作也已经进行了改动。您只需要安心休养。明白了吗，长官。”

PA的语气与其说是请示，更应该称为命令。Mycroft抬起一只手晃了晃。他知道抵抗毫无意义。

 

Mycroft看了一眼床头的手机。PA点点头，拿起手机交到他手上。屏幕上显示的时间是7:05。自己已经睡了超过12个小时。这在平时是绝不可能的。

他输入密码解锁手机，确认这段时间里错过的电话。未接来电已经超过了20个。除此之外还有一条新短信。发信人是Unknown。

 

他如释重负地长出一口气。是Sherlock。

弟弟跟往常一样简单交代了现在的地点和下一个移动目标以及移动时间。除此之外既无署名也无多余的言辞。想必他根本没有意识到兄长有多担心。虽然这就是他的性格。

 

他抬起头，发现PA脸上露出了笑容。Mycroft忍不住做了个苦涩的表情，把Sherlock的短信转发到她的黑莓手机上。随后，他把自己的手机交给PA，让她确认未接来电。PA飞快地处理完毕，又把手机放回了床头柜上。

 

门口传来敲门声，没等任何人回应，Lestrade就端着放了茶具的托盘走了进来。

Mycroft动作一僵。昨日的种种还在脑中记忆犹新。轻抚背部的手。支撑身体的手臂。替他解开纽扣的指尖。隔着毛巾感到的宽大的掌心。

 

Lestrade把托盘放在圆几上，转身看着Mycroft。

“太好了。昨晚你突然发起高烧，吓死我了。”

大大的深褐色眸子眯缝起来，嘴角勾起灿烂的笑容。Mycroft移开了目光。

 

“那接下来就交给你了，Lestrade警长。麻烦你手下留情。”

PA的声音不知为何颇为愉悦，Mycroft瞪了她一眼。下属转头对他嫣然一笑，离开了卧室。

 

Lestrade往杯子里倒入牛奶，然后拿起茶壶倒入红茶，最后放入砂糖搅拌了几下。

“一点奶，两勺糖，对吧。”

大吉岭的清香让Mycroft缓缓坐起身来，连同茶碟一起接过红茶。Lestrade叠起两个枕头给他做了个靠垫，让Mycroft靠在上面。

Mycroft小口喝着红茶，抬头把站在床边的Lestrade仔细打量了一番。他今天穿着黑色衬衫和米色修身长裤，跟昨天不同了。

“是Anthea给我准备的。尺寸这么合适让我有点害怕呢。”

“她似乎很喜欢你。”

“估计是认可我了。又是晚餐又是午饭，她说能让长官吃东西的都是好人。”

 

Mycroft开始回忆。

第一次“约会”在餐厅吃了两小时晚餐。第二次在咖啡厅吃了一小时午餐。第三次在第欧根尼俱乐部喝了一杯威士忌，花了三十分钟。然后就到了Sherlock“自杀”前一个月，两人在后座上说了五分钟的话。他已经一年又一个月没跟Lestrade好好说过话了。

 

温热的红茶滑入腹中。他之所以感觉良好，一定是因为得知了Sherlock安然无恙。

 

“你不是找我有事吗。”

“我想对你道声谢。”

Lestrade坐在床角。

“下个月我就能回到原来的部门了。官职也能恢复到探长。核查开始后进展如此迅速，一定是你的安排吧。谢谢。”

 

Mycroft没有说话。其实核查开始时间一直拖延也是他的安排。毕竟在确认暗杀者身份并处理完毕之前，必须让Lestrade尽量远离他可能潜伏的部门。

 

“你就为了这个，在那里等了我半天吗。而且我不一定会去。”

“但你还是来了。”

Lestrade脸上的笑容消失，换上了严肃的表情。

“其实还有两件事。不过现在可以暂时不谈。总之你先好好休息吧。”

说完他便站了起来，拿走Mycroft手上已经喝空的茶杯，在他额头上印下一个轻吻。把他打了个措手不及。

 

“晚安。”

 

Mycroft凝视着Lestrade离开卧室的背影。


	29. Mycroft 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceman融化。

接下来的整整两天，除了去洗手间，Mycroft一直都躺在床上。每次醒来后不久，Lestrade一定会端来食品和饮料。红茶、蔬菜汤、燕麦粥、甜点。他的进食量渐渐增加。两人的对话却仅限于打招呼。他并没有问Lestrade为什么在这里。吃完后，Lestrade就会端走餐具，让Mycroft继续睡觉。

 

第三天临近中午，他醒来感到近来少有的舒畅。Mycroft从床上坐起来，既没有眩晕也没有摇晃。高烧好像完全退掉了。

他等了一会儿，Lestrade并没有来。

他久违地洗了个澡，把胡子也刮了。随后换上一套干净睡衣，披着晨袍走出卧室。

他正要下楼到一楼的厨房去，却听到一阵模糊的钢琴弹奏声。二楼客厅隔壁的音乐室里有一架钢琴。虽然每年都会叫人来调音，但除了调音师以外，已经有十几年没人碰过那架钢琴了。

 

Mycroft从虚掩的音乐室门缝中往里看了一眼。Lestrade正对着他的蓓森朵芙钢琴，一边弹奏一边哼唱着。

 

是爵士乐吗。

 

曲子结束后，他又开始了另一段旋律。轻快而富有节奏的旋律和歌词似曾相识。Lestrade已经从哼唱变成了低声吟唱。

 

无论白昼还是黑夜，你是我的唯一。

是我唯一的挂念。

无论月下还是阳光里，

无论你在身边还是遥远的彼岸，

那些都无关紧要。

你永远是我想念的人。

无论白昼还是黑夜。

 

Night and Day的歌词直率而甜美。

 

无论白昼还是黑夜，

难以抑制的思念，

在我的心中燃烧。

这种忧伤，想必还会持续。

直到某天，你接受我的心意。

无论白昼还是黑夜，所有白昼，所有黑夜。

我都渴望与你共度余生。

无论白昼还是黑夜。

 

Lestrade敲下最后一个琴键，抬头对上了他的目光，Mycroft轻咳一声。

“早上好。抱歉，我没问你就跑进来了。这钢琴不错。”

“不，没关系。我不知道你还会弹钢琴。”

Lestrade的基本信息上确实没有那样的内容。

“我在军队里学会的。这几年一直没碰，都生疏了，后来在纽约又学了回来。”

 

Mycroft咬紧牙关。是谁教会他弹琴，有是谁重新教会他弹琴，无须询问便能猜出答案。

Lestrade不知有没有发现Mycroft内心的焦灼，只见他阖上琴盖，走到呆站在门口的Mycroft身边。

“你的基础体力比我想象的要好。脸色也好很多了。我们去吃饭吧。”

 

原本只用来烧开水的厨房在不知不觉间已经充满了生活气息。冰箱里塞满食材，煤气炉上热着蔬菜汤。

Lestrade拿起煎锅，开始做起司蛋包饭。

Mycroft看着Lestrade娴熟的动作，决定泡杯红茶。这也是他唯一能在厨房做的事情。

 

“我喝咖啡。等会儿自己泡。”

Lestrade指着餐柜上的研磨器和滴壶。这东西他没见过。

“是我拜托Anthea帮我弄来的。有时间的时候我喜欢自己磨豆子煮咖啡。”

他用灵巧的动作把蛋包饭装到碟子里，一边走向餐厅一边说。

“这是你父母的爱好吗。”

“不，是外婆。老爸老妈都是从早到晚忙个不停，把我抚养成人的是外婆。不过她只会说法语。”

Lestrade又笑着说蛋包饭和蔬菜汤都是外婆教他做的。Mycroft不由自主地想，这张餐桌上已经很久没有出现如此丰富的家常菜肴了。

 

Lestrade喝了一口咖啡，在餐桌上敲起了手指。Mycroft想到刚才那首曲子。

“那首曲子我以前听过。”

“是Cole Porter的Night and Day。Fred Astaire让这首歌一炮而红了。你居然会听爵士乐吗。”

他想起来自己为何听过那个名字了。他犹豫了一会儿，不知该不该告诉Lestrade，可是看到那双眼睛后，决定不再隐瞒。

“我对作曲家本人有些兴趣。”

“兴趣？”

“自从知道自己的性取向不被双亲接受后，我决定找找能够作为参考的人物，然后就找到了他。”

Porter是在20世纪初那个环境中毅然出柜的爵士乐作曲家。他出身优良，先后从耶鲁大学和哈佛大学毕业。虽然与女性结了婚，但也有传闻他跟妻子从未有过性生活。Mycroft在查找他的信息时就听过那首曲子。

 

啊，Lestrade点点头。

“我在这方面倒是没什么烦恼。上中学时有个男朋友，但没被父母发现。虽然外婆知道了，但她对这些毫无偏见。而且我一毕业就离开了家。后来也结婚了。”

Lestrade的双亲早已去世。

 

你呢。Mycroft被问到这个问题，只简短地回答父亲已经去世了。

民事伴侣的法案通过还不到十年。现在虽然在推动同性婚姻的进程，但依旧存在很多反对意见。Mycroft的母亲就是个典型的“富有常识的上流阶级市民”，她根本不认为自己的儿子可能会是同性恋。因此每次见面，都会催Mycroft尽快结婚生子。

 

虽然Mycroft没说，但Lestrade似乎猜到了。

“所以你也没有恋人吗。”

Mycroft这时才发现自己选择了错误的话题。果然自己还未恢复到正常状态。他瞪了一眼Lestrade，但对方明显不吃这一套。

“我累了。先去睡了。”

Mycroft站起来，快步离开了餐厅。就在他上到三楼，准备走进卧室时，却被Lestrade追上来拽住了手臂。

“等等。话还没说完呢。”

“我没什么好说的。”

“我有。我找你还有两件事。其中之一就是这个。”

 

Lestrade的手臂移动到腰间，把他的身体拽了过去。尽管Mycroft比他要高，但在力量上明显处于弱势。

“我的病才刚好。”

“这我知道。”

“我以为你不是趁人之危的人。”

“那是你对我认识不足。”

 

膝盖后方撞上了床沿。Mycroft被推倒在床上。Lestrade的身体覆了上来，火热的唇贴在脖颈上。Mycroft用力闭上眼睛。

“我喜欢你。”

Lestrade在耳边低语。

Mycroft放弃了抵抗。


	30. Greg 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次。

Mycroft的双手攥紧床单，他死死咬住被扔在一旁的睡衣一角，不让自己发出声音。

抬起脸，两人的视线纠缠在一起。Mycroft凝视着Lestrade，脸颊滚烫。Lestrade对他露出温柔的微笑，没有移开目光，一口气吞入他的昂扬。

 

他不受控制地挺起腰肢。但Mycroft还是把持住了自己，再没有其他动作。

 

Lestrade知道他攥紧床单的手已经指节泛白，不断轻颤。他很想让他尽情地叫出来，但并没有强求。

含吮，舔舐，用齿尖轻蹭。他的勃起在Lestrade口中又胀大了一圈。

Lestrade一手握住他的勃起，另一只手绕到身后准备着自己。

室内充斥着粘腻的声音和粗重的喘息。

 

“Gregory……”

 

听到那个既像哀求又像警告的声音，Lestrade抬起头，放开他的昂扬。唇边牵起一丝银色的唾液，很快又断开了。

 

Lestrade撕开事先扔在床上的安全套包装，给Mycroft套上。又补充了一些润滑液用双手捂热，涂抹在上面。

 

Mycroft的双唇开始轻颤。Lestrade跨坐在他身上，扶住他的硬挺，缓缓沉下身子。

“啊……！”

两人同时发出声音。Lestrade仰起头，露出形状美好的脖颈。

 

Mycroft瞪大眼睛，凝视着Lestrade涨红的脸。他勉强扯出一个微笑，很快又转为扭曲的表情。Lestrade已经太久没接受男人的硬挺。就算做了扩张，也无法缓解疼痛。

“再……等一下。”

他做了几个深呼吸，尽量分开双腿。随后一点点沉了下去，直到两人的下身紧紧贴在一起。

他握住由于疼痛而疲软的分身，一下一下套弄着，等待自己的身体适应Mycroft的存在。

 

“我要……动了。”

他缓缓撑起身体，只让Mycroft的硬挺尖端留在体内，随后一口气坐了下去。摩擦带来的快感让他兴奋地重复着那个动作。

Mycroft的呼吸越来越急促，他双手撑住Lestrade的腰，开始配合他的动作挺动。

Lestrade向后弓起身体，让Mycroft磨蹭他的前列腺。每一次擦过都让他发出短促的呻吟。

肉体碰撞的声音，润滑剂淫靡的水声混合他的呻吟在卧室里回荡。

“Myc…Mycroft！还要！”

Lestrade用力握住自己的勃起。

 

Mycroft撑起身子，抱住Lestrade的头。随后他猛地一翻身，让Lestrade躺在床上。他一把捞起身下人的双膝，几乎将他的身体对折起来。随后Mycroft深深吻住了他，牙齿几乎撞在一起的热切的吻。

“Gregory！”

两下，三下。狠狠撞入Lestrade体内，Mycroft高潮了。片刻之后，Lestrade也在两人的身体间留下一片白浊。

 

Mycroft从Lestrade身上撑起身体，躺到一边。

待呼吸稍微平静一些，Lestrade坐了起来，将两人的身体擦拭干净。他看着还在喘息的Mycroft说。

“没事吧。”

见Mycroft累得说不出话来，只能恶狠狠地看着自己，Lestrade摸了摸他汗湿的头发，在额头轻吻一下。

“抱歉，我是想收敛一些的。”

他拿起床头柜上的水壶倒了一杯水递过去，Mycroft坐起来，一口气喝干了。

 

Lestrade抱着躺在床上的Mycroft，轻抚他赤裸的背部。他花了很长时间才让自己的呼吸恢复常态。

“明天继续卧床休息吧。”

“蠢货。”

用词虽然尖刻，但语气却虚弱不堪。Lestrade继续轻抚他的背部。

“到底谁是蠢货。”

他搂住Mycroft的脖子，按到自己肩头，继续说道。

“让秘书帮你说再见，这样的蠢货我只见过你一个。你觉得我会放弃吗。”

“我认为你应该放弃。”

“为什么。”

“你已经听John说过了吧。我做的那些事情。”

 

Lestrade退开一些，凝视着Mycroft蓝灰色的眸子。

“你当时肯定没预料到是这样的结果吧。我知道你一直都很关心那小子。如果最后是这样的结果，肯定是中间出了什么差错。我也曾经怀疑过Sherlock。还犯了逮捕他的错误。所以我没有资格指责任何人。”

“可是你一度想要离开我。”

“你是说我中断了对摄像头打招呼？那是——”

Lestrade双手捧起Mycroft的脸，轻吻他的唇。

“那是第三件事。不过下次再说吧。”


	31. Mycroft 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天。

温暖，而舒适。

 

Mycroft本能地朝最舒服的地方蹭了蹭，发现自己正靠在什么东西上。

 

脸颊传来痒痒的触感和带着点湿气的温暖。手心摸到的是穿旧的棉布面料。胸口到脚尖都紧贴着富有弹性的柔软和坚硬。

 

他感到狼狈，满脸通红。

Mycroft躺在床上，紧紧抱着Lestrade，贴在他背后。

 

昨晚那场像少年般性急的激情过后，Mycroft累得最终没能从床上爬起来。他在床上吃了晚餐，正打着小盹儿，却发现Lestrade换上睡衣，十分自然地钻进了被窝里。

“晚安。”

Lestrade不顾Mycroft的抗议，一转眼就睡着了。他无言以对，最后自己也无法抵抗睡魔，便没有换到别的房间去睡。

 

自从Sherlock长大后，Mycroft就再没跟别人分享过同一张床。不过这张宽敞的大床让两个男人睡在上面也能绰绰有余。他昨晚应该刻意空出了一块地方，背对Lestrade睡下的。

可是现在，Mycroft的脸颊却贴着他的后颈，手臂环在他的腰际，连双腿也与他纠缠在一起。

 

温热的体温。结实宽阔的背部。后颈上散发的香皂味应该来自客房的浴室。

 

他真想一直沉浸在这样的温暖中。

 

想到这里，Mycroft的心跳开始加快。他必须放开。趁他还在熟睡。趁他还未察觉。

他倾听着有节奏的呼吸声，小心翼翼地松开环在腰际的手臂，分开两人紧紧贴着的身体。然后下了床。

 

Lestrade的睡脸在晨光中显得安稳而满足。一头银发凌乱不堪，与他带着孩子气的面容形成鲜明对比。

 

Lestrade轻哼一身翻过身来。Mycroft慌忙后退一步，观察着他的睡脸。见他没有醒过来的迹象，Mycroft转身逃进了浴室。

倒映在镜子里的脸染上了一片淡淡的红潮。稍显凌乱的睡衣领口露出Lestrade昨晚留下的红色印记。

 

突然传来敲门声，Mycroft僵住了。

“早上好。我到楼下做好早餐等你下来。”

Lestrade在门外说了一声。他一时无法应答，却听到卧室门开启又关闭的声音。Mycroft靠着墙滑坐在地。

 

片刻之后，他重新站起来洗了个澡，像往常一样穿好衣服。然后拿起外套和手提箱走进餐厅，看到Lestrade正百无聊赖地等着他。

“一个小时，Mycroft。我还以为你又昏过去了。”

他还抱怨吐司都冷了。

“我三天没出门了。花这些时间是理所当然的。”

其实他平时准备也要花一个小时，但Mycroft并不打算说实话。Lestrade想必算上洗澡也不会超过15分钟。

 

“有时间吃饭吗。”

“司机7点来接我。”

“那不是只剩三十分钟了嘛。”

“给我一杯红茶就好。”

“蠢蛋。给我把这些都吃了。”

Lestrade把吐司和浓汤推到Mycroft面前。

算上昨天，他这是第二次被称为蠢蛋了。

“红茶也会给你泡的。”

 

Mycroft看着Lestrade走进厨房的背影，喝了一口汤。鱼肉和碎起司混合蔬菜做成的汤。昨天则是香菜牛肉汤。Lestrade会做的菜竟然如此丰富。

 

他听到研磨咖啡豆的声音，不一会儿，Lestrade就拿着红茶和咖啡走了回来。红茶是大吉岭新茶，少了几分苦涩，多了几分清新。Lestrade也开始吃起桌上的沙拉和溏心蛋。他边吃边微笑着看Mycroft进食。

 

Mycroft从Lestrade脸上移开目光站了起来，看了一眼时间，随后穿上外套，走到玄关拿起黑伞。Lestrade捧着马克杯来到玄关。

“我八点出门，谁来锁门？”

“你放着就好。我让人过来。”

黑车已经等在门口。

Mycroft头也不回地坐了进去。

 

“早上好，长官。”

平时都会在办公室等他的PA今天却坐在了车里。

Mycroft示意司机开车。

 

“他在对您挥手呢。”

Mycroft哼了一声。

“等他离开后派人去锁门。还有，在他公寓里设置监控摄像头。”

“明白了。”

“另外……”Mycroft继续道。“这三天谢谢你了。”

“不用谢。”

PA抬起头，对忙着看向窗外的上司笑了笑。

***

就算PA再怎么能干，突然离开三天也会让他的工作堆成小山。跟首相的会晤也比平时花了更长时间，离开官邸时，他已经筋疲力尽了。

Mycroft坐在后座上，拿出怀表确认现在是18:55。

“开快点，接下来跟G国驻英大使的面谈预定在19点。”

“非常抱歉，长官。那个预定是假的。”

Mycroft盯着助手若无其事的脸。她连头都没抬一下。

“今天的工作到此结束了，长官。如果您再倒下我会很伤脑筋，这个月请优先调养身体，我会保证您每天都能这个时间回家。”

 

如果一开始就把日程空出来，他一定会抱怨。Mycroft扬起眉毛看向助手。

“那就到第欧根尼俱乐部去。”

“非常抱歉。因为您需要调养身体，我会让司机把您送回家。”

车子已经在开向肯辛顿。

 

“难道我不能有选择的自由吗。”

“我认为您该反省一下病倒这件事。”

既然被说到这个份上，他也无法反驳了。

 

他在家门前被赶下车，无视了助手的唠叨，不情不愿地打开家门。室内的照明自动点亮了。

他猛地屏住呼吸。衣架上挂着一件黑色风衣。

 

那件风衣他早已见惯。Mycroft径直走向厨房，看到风衣的主人正裹着围裙在切菜。

 

“你回来啦。”

“你在干什么。”

“切萝卜花。”

Lestrade背对着他平静地说。Mycroft瞪了他一眼。他把切好的几个萝卜花扔进热水锅里。萝卜皮绽开变成红色的花瓣。

 

“你怎么进来的。”

“早上出门前，Anthea派了个人过来，他把钥匙给我叫我锁门。还把电子锁的密码告诉我了。”

 

Lestrade把萝卜花撒在沙拉上，紧接着又掀开煤气灶上的平底锅盖子，稍微搅拌几下，嗯了一声关上火。

“今天吃白葡萄酒蒸鸡胸肉。只要装盘就完成了，你赶紧去把外套脱掉。”

 

“Gregory Lestrade探长。”

Mycroft压低声音。Lestrade总算转过身来看向他。

“现在还是警长。我下个月才复职。在此之前都很闲。所以每天晚上都会过来，你没意见吧。”

他歪着头露出羞涩的笑容，深褐色的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他。就像天真无邪的小狗。Mycroft知道他在故意摆出那样的表情。他知道。可是……

 

“我的意见管用吗，你都已经在这里了。”

 

这个月还剩下10天。刚才助手还说这段时间里每天都会让他19点准时回家。

 

Mycroft感到一阵眩晕，不得已用拇指和食指按住了额角。


	32. Greg 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg给了Mycroft一个爱的涌抱。

Lestrade一直认为，性是双向的。尤其在同性之间，彼此感觉快感的部位都是相同的。相互爱抚，一同登上顶峰，融为一体，这些并不需要区分上下。更应该说，若不学会享受两种立场，反倒是一种亏欠。

尽管如此，若对方的经验不如自己丰富，就必须先让他习惯这种亲昵。

 

“我明天就复职了。以后不能每天过来。”

 

他在他身上印下轻吻。从双唇到下颚，再到耳后。细细舔舐他向后仰起的修长白皙的喉咙，用不足以留下痕迹的力度轻轻吮吸。紧闭的睫毛随着呼吸阵阵颤动。

 

指尖若即若离地磨蹭着胸前的突起。随即抱紧突然僵住的身体，一边抚慰，一边用唇舌和指尖继续似有似无的刺激，那双薄唇里滑出难以忍耐的呻吟。

 

这10天里，他已经发现Mycroft更喜欢羽毛般的亲吻和爱抚。看到他那隐忍而羞涩的样子，Lestrade不禁心生怜爱。

 

他像捧着易碎的瓷器一般，仔细而缓慢地轻触，爱抚，让双唇一点一点向下滑落。舔舐勃起的硬挺尖端，同时分开他的双腿，沾满润滑液的中指深入后穴。他勾起手指，隔着肠壁擦过前列腺，让他发出细碎的呻吟。他继续同样的动作，观察着他的反应，然后增加手指。刚开始只是一根。今天已经进入了三根。

想必他也理解这个行动的最终目标。可是要真正进入他，还要再花几天时间。Mycroft似乎有过被进入的经验，但那好像已经是几年前，不很可能是十几年前的事情了。Lestrade并不想伤害他。只要一点点将他打开便好。

 

他的腰伴随着手指的动作迷乱地挺动。双腿开始绷紧。

沙哑的声音呼唤着Lestrade的名字。他撑起身子，吻住他的唇。随后贴紧他的下身，用沾有润滑剂的手握住两人的硬挺。细长的手指覆在他的手上，共同动作。

 

他们交换着粘腻而深邃的吻，埋首于火热的情欲中。

***

Lestrade已经认定事后清理是他的工作。他将用过的毛巾扔进浴室，在Mycroft身边躺了下来。随后，又把他的头按在肩上，将他抱紧。

 

10天前，他第一次这样做的时候，受到了Mycroft比第一次结合更强烈的抵抗。但Lestrade并没有放开他。因为一旦放开，他就会逃下床。

 

渴望肉体触碰是理所当然的。既然想要，就不必隐忍。

 

但他并没有直说，而是紧紧抱住了Mycroft。他让两人的身体紧贴在一起，轻抚他的发丝，拍着他的背，直到他睡着。

 

一把年纪了，为什么还要费神费力地追求这么一个比自己年轻又异常麻烦的男人呢。

 

恋爱这种事根本无法用逻辑和道理来解释。道理他都懂，只是跟这个人维持关系，在旁人看来应该是脑子烧坏了吧。

 

我要给Mycroft Holmes做晚饭，所以这个月的酒吧之夜得往后推。当他说出这句话时，电话另一头的John无言以对。

“……Greg？”

John把所有问题都融入了那个字眼里。

“毕竟是我把他推倒的，总要给他伺候好。再说Anthea也把他托付给我了。”

耳边传来一声闷响，想必是John失手弄掉了手机。

“不好意思，下次再把美国带回来的礼物拿给你。总之下个月再见吧。我一有空就联系你。”

“知道了。可是……Greg，你真的没问题吗。”

“嗯，就等船到桥头自然直吧。”

 

Lestrade自身也清楚意识到，跟Mycroft交往必须慎之又慎。尤其在恋爱方面，尽管Lestrade的经验更丰富，但有了身体上的关系并不意味着他能够慢待他。虽说如此，两人的关系在这10天里确实有所进展。

 

比如。

握住他的手，他也不会抽开了。

贴着他坐在沙发上，他也不会紧张了。

周日那天，他甚至听着Lestrade的琴声，舒服地打起了小盹儿。

 

一般人都会从牵手开始，但他们的顺序却是反的。即使有了性关系，但是在日常生活中流露出爱意，作出不经意的身体接触，似乎会让Mycroft惊慌失措。

 

他并不想勉强，可是看到Mycroft渐渐对他放松警惕，还是让Lestrade很高兴。

 

“Gregory。”

 

突然被叫到名字，Lestrade回过神来。只见Mycroft正抬头看着他的脸。

“嗯？”

“第三件事是什么？”

 

Lestrade微微一笑，在Mycroft头顶和额角印下几个轻吻。

Mycroft皱起眉头。

“不要指望你能糊弄过去。”

“暴露啦？”

“当然。”

 

真拿你没办法，Lestrade说完，抱着Mycroft坐起来。他靠在床头，松开手臂。虽然Lestrade没有他高，但两人坐着的高度却几乎一样。这让他感到有些恼怒。

 

他凝视着那双蓝灰色的眸子，抬起右手轻轻拍了一下Mycroft的左脸。发出清脆的响声。

 

“第三件事就是这个。”

Lestrade说着，又搂住了Mycroft赤裸的肩膀。

 

“不只是这个吧。”

Mycroft在他耳边低语。

“嗯，有很多都被我省略了。”

Lestrade用手指轻轻梳理泛着红色光泽的柔软黑发。

“比如？”

“比如一开始我准备来两下。”

“你和John一人一下吗。”

“嗯。”

“用拳头，对吧。”

“John的那一下对准下巴。我的则对准肚子。”

“理由？”

“本来要在揍你之前说的，不过也被我省略了。”

 

Lestrade用脸颊蹭了蹭他的头发。

“是先道谢，再揍你，然后抱紧你，还是先揍你，再抱紧你，然后道谢，我一直都没想好。后来干脆顺其自然，就这样了。”

“John那一下不用打吗。他不是拜托你了。”

“刚才那是我的。John的我决定还给他。要他自己来。”

“……Gregory。”

 

Mycroft靠在他的肩上，Lestrade轻抚他的背部，叹息一声。


	33. Mycroft 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自Sherlock的短信。

「减肥顺利吗？」

 

看着屏幕上的文字，Mycroft皱起眉头。最近Sherlock按照Mycroft的要求，每周都会汇报自己的近况。他对此表示赞赏，但也深知有些事他依旧没告诉自己。

 

「非常顺利。半岛的恐怖袭击未遂是你干的吧。」

 

Sherlock和Mycroft目前正在进行的工作，是查出还在维持Moriarty犯罪网络运作的几个关键人物，并将其处理掉。为此必须让犯罪网络的主要部分浮出水面。只要除掉根基，剩下的枝枝叶叶自然就会枯竭。分析手头的情报，让根基浮出水面，查出关键人物是Sherlock的工作，斩除根基和处理关键人物则是Mycroft的职责范围。

 

虽然Sherlock自称世界唯一的咨询侦探，但总归只是个普通市民。而斩草除根是会流血的。

 

Mycroft绝不能让弟弟手上沾血。

 

「要小心反弹。我可不想浪费时间问蠢问题。」

 

本来他更想把弟弟关在伦敦郊外的什么地方，让他只负责分析情报。可是有些情报不得不到当地才能获取，至于那些情报是否有价值，还是Sherlock亲自在现场进行判断更有效率，因此，Mycroft只能不情不愿地送他离开了英国。

 

一旦离开国境，Mycroft就很难干预。Sherlock起初也十分慎重，但最近他的行动却越来越大胆了。与此同时，Moriarty的犯罪网络也加快了毁灭进程。

这件事本来应该值得高兴，但Sherlock很明显在依靠Mycroft以外的情报来源进行摧毁犯罪网络的行动。从事后得到的情况汇报来看，Sherlock并没有亲自动手。

 

「难得你如此关心我。小心别引火上身。」

 

Sherlock的头脑和行动力本身就是危险因素，一旦行差踏错，很有可能变成比Moriarty更棘手的犯罪首脑。为此，Mycroft一直都在监控弟弟的一举一动。如今这个无法监控的状态，再加上Sherlock背着Mycroft展开行动的事实，只能加剧他的不安。

一旦损害到英国的利益，Mycroft就不得不亲手处理掉这个弟弟。

 

「下次让你看看成果。别对我指手画脚。」

 

用短信交流着实让人恼火。Mycroft想打电话过去，但很快放弃了这个想法。就算用声音来责备他，结果还是一样。

 

短信再没有发过来。Mycroft摇摇头，打开笔记本电脑。

 

下一个工作是会议。距离开始时间还有七分钟。走到位于同一栋大楼内的会议室只需两分钟。Mycroft决定将剩下的五分钟用来寻觅Lestrade的身影。

他娴熟地确认了Lestrade的所在地，调出CCTV画面。

 

一个月前，Lestrade回到伦敦警察厅重案组，恢复了探长身份，率领着以前的队伍调查凶杀案件。CCTV摄像头捕捉到站在黄色警戒线另一端，正在指挥调查的Lestrade。他旁边站着Donovan警长。

 

“那家伙听到我让她回到队里来的时候，都快哭出来了。”

刚复职不不久的Lestrade苦笑着对Mycroft说过这样的话。这里面当然存在着各种恩怨。可是镜头捕捉到的二人却并没有尴尬的气氛。Lestrade是如何让她敞开心扉的呢。Mycroft已经亲身体验过他那种能让对方轻易放松戒备的能力。

 

身穿蓝色连身工作服的男人从警戒线内的房屋中走出来，对Lestrade说了几句话。Donovan对男人笑了笑，二人离开Lestrade走出了摄像头范围。

 

Lestrade微微弓起腰，一只手插进大衣口袋里，另一只手挠了挠一头银发。黑外套，黑裤子。跟昨天一样的衣服。嘴角的皱纹变明显了。想来是在苏格兰场过了一夜，几乎没怎么睡觉。

 

就这样也好意思管别人叫工作狂。

 

复职之后，Lestrade的生活就变得跟以前一样忙碌。他跟Mycroft一样，不得不没日没夜地工作。尽管如此，他还是会每天给Mycroft打一个电话。只要两人都有时间，他还会到Mycroft家来做晚饭，跟他一起吃，然后在那里过一夜。

不过那种机会一周也难得遇到一次。临时改变计划这种事经常发生，就算见到面了，也有可能突然被一个电话叫走。他们上次一起过夜，已经是九天前的事情了。

 

Lestrade的视线瞥到Mycroft正在操作的CCTV摄像头。只见他勾起嘴角笑了笑，从大衣口袋里掏出手机。

Mycroft的手机响了起来。

 

两人隔着一个摄像头，同时将电话放到耳边。

 

“你偷窥就不能收敛一点吗。”

Lestrade的声音里掺杂着笑意。

“看来你已经锁定嫌疑人了。”

“嗯。不是什么大案子。Donovan已经展开行动了。现在只剩下写报告。你呢？”

Lestrade对着摄像头挥了挥手。Mycroft能看到他，他却看不到Mycroft。

 

他想起方才跟Sherlock交换的短信。现在的当务之急是查清他把情报交给了谁，又是如何阻止了那场恐怖袭击。为他危险的路途扫清一切障碍，这也是Mycroft的工作。除此之外，日常事务也已经堆积如山。

“今天见不了面。”

“又见不到吗。你有好好睡觉吧。记得吃饭。不然我就直接杀上门去。”

 

他身上还带着Mycroft家的钥匙。但Mycroft并没有要他返还。就算不要他还钥匙，必要时只需改掉电子锁密码便可，只是他并没有换。这种状态究竟是好是坏，他一直逃避作出判断，就这样过去了一个月。

 

“那明天再说吧。”

Lestrade对镜头挤挤眼睛，挂掉了电话。

 

Mycroft这时才发现，自己已经把走向会议室的两分钟也用掉了。

他指示PA将会议时间推迟五分钟，随后关掉笔电的电源。


	34. Greg 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我相信Sherlock。”Greg与John见面。

Dimmock从玻璃门后探出头来。Lestrade双脚架在办公桌上对他招招手。门没锁。

“这是帮你带的。”

Dimmock把桌子上的文件推到一边，放下咖啡和甜甜圈。Lestrade待他捧着纸杯坐在办公桌前的椅子上，才把脚拿下来坐直了身子。

“谢谢……不过这是吹的什么风？”

“最近网络上有点奇怪的动静，我觉得你应该知道。”

“网上？你明知道我搞不来那个。”

“不过……那是一个叫‘我相信Sherlock Holmes’的运动。”

 

Lestrade正要拿起甜甜圈的手悬在了半空。

“那是什么。”

“主张Sherlock Holmes的推理是真的，他不是假货的运动。目前正在部落格、推特和脸书上扩散。”

Lestrade根本不用那些东西。虽然以前被妻子逼着开了一个脸书账号，但他根本没时间去看，而且也没有发过东西，甚至连基本操作都没搞懂，账号就被注销了。这也印证了他与妻子无论在哪方面都合不来。

Dimmock又给他解释了热门关键词一类的东西，但他都左耳进右耳出，根本没打算去理解。

 

“怎么这种时候突然冒出来这么个东西。”

“我试着追踪了一下，好像是从他去世一周年那段时间开始的。”

Lestrade算了算，已经两个多月了。在网络世界中，只消半日便能让信息传遍世界，因此两个月绝不算短。

 

“那你跟我说这个有什么用。拉我参加吗。”

“如果连你也知道，那就证明活动不仅局限于网络，已经扩散到现实世界了。”

“我这个IT白痴真是对不起你哈。”

Lestrade拿起一个甜甜圈咬了一口。

“能查出是谁发起的吗。”

“现在我已经掌握到确切信息，他解决的几个案件的相关人员都有参与，但应该不是发起者。”

“毕竟除了我交给他的案子，他自己也解决了不少啊。不仅是国内。所以可能还存在很多我们根本不知道的相关人员。”

“你应该知道谁最有可能性吧？”

Dimmock歪头瞅着他，Lestrade不情不愿地对上他的目光，轻叹一声。

“知道啦，我去问问。”

***

Lestrade在Sherlock的黑色墓碑前蹲了下来。他现在每月都会来这里看看，每次都能看到别人带来的花束。他把枯萎变色的花束拨到一边，打扫干净后又放上了自己带来的鲜花。

 

随后，他盘腿坐在墓前，盯着那块黑色石碑，发现上面倒映着一个人影。

转过头来一看，只见John顺手插着口袋站在他身后。

“不好意思，突然把你叫出来。”

“没关系。我本来也打算这两天过来的。”

Lestrade点点头，John在他身边坐了下来。

“上周放你的鸽子，真不好意思。”

“没事，正好那天晚上我被叫去出急诊了。带着一身酒气的医生可是得不到信任的。”

John现在除了到诺丁山的诊所上班，还开始在巴茨的急救室兼职。

 

“你之所以取消约会，是为了去见Mycroft吧。”

Lestrade抬起手挠了挠头。

“最近根本见不到他。那天正好他突然有时间，我就过去了。”

确切地说，是Anthea主动联系他，说“已经把长官强行押回家中，麻烦你让他吃顿饭再睡一觉。”虽然他并不讨厌Anthea把他当保姆使唤，可是看到筋疲力尽的Mycroft还是会让他心里一紧。

 

“今天呢？”

“不好意思，我是偷跑出来的，等会还要回苏格兰场。”

“这么急着把我叫出来，肯定不是为了一起扫墓吧？”

Lestrade犹豫了整整五秒才开口说道。

“你知道网上有个‘我相信Sherlock Holmes’的运动吗？”

John轻笑几声。

“连Greg都知道了，证明这个运动足够火爆。”

“连你都把我当成那种指标了吗。”

“看来你有自知之明。”

“Dimmock也是这么跟我说的。”

“原来是他告诉你的啊。那证明火候还不够。”

 

Lestrade瞥了一眼John。

“果然凶手就是你。”

John愤愤不平地说。

“别把那种事说得像犯罪一样啊。而且我只是创造了一个契机。Sherlock帮过不少人。那些人知道他是真的。我充其量只是给了他们一个渠道。”

“没想到你对IT还挺在行的。”

John仰头大笑起来。

“Greg。这可不是IT这么复杂的玩意儿。只是我能够尽到的一点微薄之力而已。”

Lestrade耐心等待John的笑声平息下来。

 

“你为什么要搞这种——”

“我想你应该明白。那种坐不住的感觉。”

John抬起下巴指了指墓碑。

Lestrade点点头。

 

两人并排坐在地上，沉默地看了一会儿黑色墓碑。

 

“Greg，你说，我们为什么会在这里呢。”

John静静地说。


	35. Mycroft 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft（才没有）吃醋。

那个贵族在伦敦。

 

看着下属递交的报告，Mycroft蹙紧了眉头。

Lestrade的前长官虽是英国贵族，却将生活据点安置在纽约。因为远离伦敦，多少能让他安心一些，可是Lestrade在被派往纽约期间，住的却是他家。因此他对Mycroft来说，依旧是不可忽视的劲敌。

 

报告中说，那个男人已于两小时前乘坐私人喷气机降落在伦敦郊外的卢顿机场，现在已经入住市内的一家酒店。同时Mycroft也知道，Lestrade已经回到家中。

 

他拨通了Lestrade的号码。两遍铃声过后，不等Lestrade说话，他便抢先开了口。

“现在有时间吗，我想见你。”

“发生什么事了？”

听到Lestrade的反应，Mycroft猛地回过神来。白天他就打电话过来说今晚无法见面。当时他以为是工作上的事，便没有在意。

“没什么……我只是突然空出了一些时间……”

Mycroft结巴了。结巴？他？Mycroft Holmes？

“啊……抱歉，今晚我有约了。明天，明天可以吗。”

电话另一头的Lestrade明显有些狼狈。

“不，不用了。”

勉强挤出那几个字之后，Mycroft挂断电话，把手机扔到办公桌上。紧接着，他突然意识到。

 

这是他头一次主动提出想见Lestrade。

 

他双手捂着脸。在为自己的冲动感到羞耻的同时，也惊讶于心中那种丑陋的情绪。

明明取消了跟John H Watson的约会，却把那个贵族看得比自己更重要。

 

片刻犹豫之后，Mycroft打开笔记本电脑，调出隐藏在Lestrade公寓里的监控画面。

 

Lestrade坐在沙发上，凝视着自己的手机。他身上穿着Mycroft从未见过的藏青色设计师品牌西装。银发细心打理得一丝不乱。很快，他把手机收进外套内袋里，站起来走向门口。稍微收腰的V型剪裁把Lestrade的身材衬托得十分出挑。

 

Mycroft马上调出公寓入口处的监控画面。Lestrade走了出来。画面中驶进一辆白色劳斯莱斯，停在公寓门口。司机走下来替他打开后座门。Lestrade对他微笑一下，坐了进去。

 

助手走进来告知客人来访，Mycroft挥挥手把她赶了出去。

他不断切换画面，追逐着劳斯莱斯的去向。

轿车行至泰晤士河对岸，属于中心地区的南华克。华灯在玻璃幕墙的高楼群中熠熠生辉。

白色轿车停在紧邻泰晤士河的四星级酒店门前。门童快步上前，领着Lestrade走了进去。

 

无需确认酒店名称。Mycroft用力合上了电脑。

***

他实在不想看到助手询问的目光，干脆躲进了第欧根尼俱乐部。因为他没有勇气回到肯辛顿的家中。

这三个月来，家里已经充满了Lestrade的气息。客房衣柜里放着Lestrade的衣服，厨房器具都按照Lestrade的使用习惯重新摆放了一遍。钢琴上甚至还放着他周六弹奏过的乐谱。

 

现在是凌晨两点，俱乐部大厅里只剩下他一个人。这里的员工只要没有要求就不会过来。Mycroft闭上眼睛，靠在椅背上，不知第几十次轻叹一声。他很想抱着膝盖缩成一团，但自尊并不允许他那样做。

 

他感到房门被打开，室外的空气涌了进来。Mycroft闭着眼睛一动不动。厚厚的地毯缓和了向他靠近的脚步声。

早已熟悉的气息停在Mycroft面前。整整一分钟之后，他感到脸上传来指尖轻触的温暖。Mycroft背过脸，躲开那只手。

 

“Mycroft。”

他的呢喃在这禁止言语的房间中显得无比突兀。Mycroft睁开眼，抬头对上Lestrade的目光。

“Mycroft。”

第二声呼唤更深沉，更响亮。Mycroft站了起来。这里虽然没有别人，但依旧不能打破传统。可是他并无意把Lestrade领到自己的私人谈话室里。

于是他拿起黑伞走向门厅，不用回头也知道Lestrade跟在后面。他走出门廊，站在路旁的台阶上，转过身来。

 

Lestrade像平时一样穿着平凡无奇的白衬衫和黑长裤，身上披着平凡无奇的外套。还散发着廉价香皂的气味。头发也没干透。他是洗过澡，特意换上平时穿的衣服才过来的，这让Mycroft更加烦躁。

 

“有事吗。”

“你刚才不是说想见我吗。我就来了。”

双眼皮长睫毛的大眼睛有些焦躁地凝视着Mycroft。刚才那三个字似乎惹他生气了。

“怎么不去找你那老相好。”

他不假思索地脱口而出。Lestrade瞪大眼睛猛吸一口气，很快便反应过来，露出恍然大悟的表情。

“他只是普通朋友。自从我退役以后一直都是。而且人家已经有恋人了。”

“那个男人，现在根本没有那种对象。”

“你调查过吗。”

Lestrade眨眨大眼睛，随即轻笑一声。

“原来你真的吃醋了。我很高兴。”

 

那种率真的态度让Mycroft心中蹿过一丝怒意。

“凡是能够自由出入王室的人，将其在国外的生活调查清楚是理所当然的。”

“那家伙的对象因为自己国家的恐同氛围，不方便公开同性恋身份。所以他也对外隐瞒了两个人的关系。根本不可能被区区大英政府查出来。”

Mycroft猛地攥紧伞柄。

“Gregory Lestrade。你这是在侮辱女王陛下吗。”

“别上纲上线嘛。再说了，你也不是万能的。”

Mycroft将伞柄一转，用伞尖抵住了Lestrade的喉咙。Lestrade猛地僵住。他脸上的表情再明白不过。困惑。以及同情或怜悯。同时还有罪恶感。

 

“抱歉。我说得过分了。”

Lestrade向前半步。伞尖顶到了他的喉结下方。又上前一小步。伞尖已经陷入皮肉。握住伞柄的手感到了阻力。Lestrade微微皱着眉，又要上前。

Mycroft松开伞柄。他任凭黑伞掉落在地，转身冲进夜幕中。

 

等他把车叫来，回到肯辛顿家中，已经过了凌晨三点。

他径直走向二楼书房，在安保系统上更换了大门的电子锁密码。

他知道自己在感情用事。可是结束操作后，一种莫名的兴奋却盖过了羞耻。

 

上到三楼，打开卧室门的瞬间，他险些叫出声来。

 

一个人坐在窗边的扶手椅上，高高架起双脚。

 

“Sherlock。”

一年三个月没见的弟弟留着一头漂染过的凌乱长发和满脸胡茬，穿着皮衣长靴，俨然是个与时代脱节的嬉皮士。

 

“什么时候回来的。”

必须再次审查入境管理体制，Mycroft暗自想到。

 

“没时间跟你联系。我得到情报说Moran在英国，就用最快的手段回来了。经过半天调查，证实他正潜伏在爱尔兰。我准备到那边去一趟。”

 

Moran是Moriarty的左膀右臂，如今是盘踞在其犯罪网络根基处的最危险的男人。同时，他恐怕也是盯着John的暗杀者。

 

“剩下那些都是小喽啰，根本不值得我动手。只要能控制Moran，就能一举摧毁犯罪网络。不过那家伙是个狡猾凶残又慎重的人。至今为止我从未查出他的所在地。这次一定要一举拿下。”

说着，Sherlock站起来走到Mycroft面前。他脸色不太好，双颊也深深凹陷，唯独那双清澈透明，带着一丝烟灰色的浅绿色眸子还是跟从前一样散发着坚定的意志。

那双眼睛此刻正审视着Mycroft。

 

“原来如此。看来你的减肥确实进展顺利。一旦有了心上人，你就判若两人了。”

“什么？”

Sherlock瞥了一眼床头柜。

“没想到你还会把人家的色情照片收藏得那么仔细。”

 

明白他意思的瞬间，Mycroft感到脸上一热。Lestrade年轻时的那两张照片还放在床头柜抽屉里。而且里面最近又多了几样他绝不希望弟弟看到的东西。

“这跟你没关系。”

 

Sherlock勾起嘴角，换了另外一个话题。

“既然你把大门密码改了，就赶紧告诉我。破解电子锁需要花时间，太麻烦了。”

Mycroft把刚才设置的八位密码告诉了他。Sherlock轻哼一声，从外套口袋里掏出手机操作起来。他动作飞快地编辑了一条短信发送出去。

 

“你做了什么。”

“我对你的私生活没兴趣，可一旦跟John有关，那又是另外一回事了。”

“什么？”

“你变迟钝了啊，Mycroft。是因为爱情使人盲目吗。还是年纪大了。”

Mycroft身后传来开门声。


	36. Greg 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg知道。

Mycroft Holmes鲜少露出惊愕的表情。Lestrade把黑伞递给哑口无言的男人。

 

“你忘了这个。”

 

因为伞主人一动不动，Lestrade便把黑伞靠在了门边。

“Lestrade，记得用John的消息来答谢传密码之恩。”

Sherlock在Mycroft身后背手而立，居高临下地说。

“我不是每周都有告诉你嘛。”

“还有，别把我的所在地告诉John。”

“我也一直没告诉他，刚才他还问个不停呢。麻烦你考虑一下我站在风口浪尖的感受好吗。用一条密码来交换简直太便宜你了。”

“多出的部分你管Mycroft要好了。”

 

Sherlock瞥了一眼哥哥。刚从惊愕中回过神来的Mycroft试图抓住弟弟。只见Sherlock灵巧地一闪身，躲到了Lestrade背后。

 

Lestrade夹在两兄弟中间，还没反应过来便被Mycroft一把抓住领口拽了过去。

“什么时候。你什么时候知道的。什么时候开始算计我的。”

“是你在算计我吧。”

Lestrade苦笑着说。

 

“你还记得那天给这小子扫墓的事吗。当时你准备接电话，刚解锁手机就晕倒了。我拿起电话一看，就是这家伙。”

 

“你竟然没有表现出任何惊讶啊，Lestrade。不仅如此，还删掉了来电记录，让我改发短信。”

Sherlock在后面煽风点火。

 

“因为我早就知道你‘自杀’是假的。John的鞋子上沾了巴茨路旁的血迹。我把那些血液送到鉴证科去了。跟Sherlock床上的毛发一起。那明显不是属于同一个人的。”

 

“你为什么会想到这个。”

 

“因为我看到你在葬礼上的样子了。当时我就觉得有点奇怪。221B和小提琴的事也让我感到疑惑。后来John又告诉我，说Sherlock坚持谎称自己是假货，所以我就想，会不会连自杀都是假的。于是我转头就到贝克街去采集了样本。”

 

Mycroft闷哼一声。Lestrade和John的接触发生在“自杀”后三个半月。其后他很快就发现“自杀”是伪装，那就意味着Lestrade已经保持了将近一年的沉默。

 

“你为什么一直不说。John知道吗。”

 

“因为我不知道他为何要伪装自杀。既然这是Sherlock的选择，是你的选择，那其中必定有不得不这样做的理由。所以我选择了静观其变。不过我把这件事告诉John了。若非如此，那家伙不知道会变成什么样。”

 

原来John之所以能够重新振作，是因为得知了事实。

 

“Moriarty的事我都听John说了。还有他是咨询罪犯的事。你也知道这小子帮警察厅有组织犯罪科的美术特别调查小组查过案子吧。那个组里有人辞职独立出来，专门从事寻回被盗美术品的工作，机缘巧合之下，我从他那里听说有个隐藏极深的东亚古董美术品走私途径被摧毁了。连告发的方法都极为巧妙，还说那种做法跟Sherlock Holmes的风格太像了。”

 

那个人的事务所就开在纽约。

 

“我去纽约就是为了跟他打听具体细节，也是为了寻找Sherlock。当然，我根本就没指望能找到。只是John之前跟我说他实在坐不住了。为了安抚他，我必须有所行动。当然，结果是空手而归。”

 

“你在墓地等我，为的第三件事就是这个吗。”

 

“因为我已经按不住John了，所以打算直接向你质问真相。本来打算先把Sherlock伪装自杀的理由问出来。可是这小子却说别把我们在联系的事告诉John。反过来还要每周追问我‘John怎么样了’。等这件事暴露出去，我肯定要被John揍一顿。”

 

Lestrade任凭Mycroft拽着他的衣领，转头看了一眼Sherlock。侦探哼了一声。

 

“Lestrade，你还要我解释多少遍。动动脑子吧。一旦John开始找我，Moriarty的残党就会知道我还活着。届时John就会有危险。所以绝对不能向他透露我的行踪。”

“只要好好解释，John会明白的。我知道John对你很重要，但你也要尊重他的想法。”

“John不像你这么擅长演戏。他没有足以骗过Mycroft的演技。你要劝他停止‘我相信Sherlock Holmes’的活动。”

“说话别这么难听。我没有骗人，只是选择了保持沉默。”

 

“为什么。为什么不告诉我。”

Mycroft咬牙切齿地挤出一句话。Sherlock在背后正要开口，却被Lestrade一个动作制止了。

 

“对不起。我实在是说不出来。既然你想瞒着我，我便想装出毫不知情的样子。不，或许因为你和Sherlock把我骗了，所以我也想以牙还牙。也有可能想让你一直怀有欺骗我的罪恶感。”

 

Mycroft放开了Lestrade。探长抬起头。Mycroft一言不发地转过身。

 

“Mycroft，对不起。”

“出去。”

 

Lestrade轻叹一声。想说的话太多太多，可是现在说什么也没用。

 

他转身推开Sherlock走出卧室。在外面站了一会儿，里面开始传出激烈的争吵声，很快侦探也走了出来。

 

“他好像对自己没发现我跟你有联系感到很不爽。”

“赶紧给我滚到卢顿机场去。到都柏林的飞机已经准备好了。”

“Lestrade，是你叫我先来看一眼Mycroft再走的。至少让我喝杯咖啡吧。”

 

两人下到一楼，走到厨房里。Lestrade点起炉子，开始研磨乞力马扎罗深度烘焙咖啡豆。

“而且他好像也很不高兴听到我是靠你的关系回来的。虽然那样最快。”

“他最忌讳提到我那前上司。”

“要是让Mycroft知道他恋人所在的国际情报部门给我提供了援助，不知道会是什么表情。”

 

Lestrade把磨好的咖啡粉倒进过滤器里，从上方缓缓浇入开水。浸泡60秒。

“我可不想管那个。我知道他恋人是某个国际机构的大人物，除此以外我再也不想知道更多。话说，跟你交换情报的除了大英政府情报部门，到底还有多少啊？”

“不知道。全都是有条件的合作。这件事结束后自然不会再联系。”

 

他转着圈倒入开水，一点点滤出咖啡。室内充满了浓郁的香气。

“有时我还会担心，你会不会把Moriarty取而代之，直接接收了他的犯罪网络。”

“那样John会讨厌我的。”

“既然你知道，我就放心了。”

Lestrade把咖啡倒进两个马克杯里。在其中一杯里放入两颗方糖递给Sherlock。侦探双手捧着咖啡杯，抬头凝视Lestrade。

 

“Lestrade。John和Mycroft就托付给你了。”

“等事情结束后你自己回来搞定。”

 

当然也有再也回不来的可能，不过两人都把那个想法连同咖啡一起咽入了腹中。

 

Lestrade站在一楼厨房窗边，目送Sherlock从后院离开的背影。

“好吧。”

他看了一眼时间，打开冰箱确认里面的食材。还有时间给Mycroft做早饭。


	37. Mycroft 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft的行动。

「闹别扭要适可而止。被我这样教训，你不觉得很丢脸吗。」

 

Sherlock毫不客气的短信让Mycroft有种把手机砸到墙上的冲动。

 

「人家给你做早饭，你转头又把密码改掉，太幼稚了。」

「要是他不高兴，就不跟我说John的事了。」

「要是不知道John的情况，我的状态就会变差。」

「要是我状态不好，行动就会不顺利。」

「所以快去哄他高兴。」

「收了花还要闹别扭吗。」

 

Mycroft恶狠狠地盯着办公桌上的盆栽。一朵淡紫色的小小红番花正低调地盛放。这是Lestrade送来的，助手两天前给他摆在了这里。

 

“花是无辜的，而且探长也是无辜的。”

 

偏心Lestrade的助手对他也是毫不留情。

Mycroft自己也知道那样很幼稚。他应该为Sherlock的假死向Lestrade道歉，然后默默接受Lestrade和Sherlock暗中联络的事实。因为那并不是使情况恶化的主要原因。

 

判断正确手段，并将其付诸行动，这是理所当然的，可一旦事关Lestrade，他就无法做到。这让他感到恐慌。若无法将判断付诸行动，就会招致惨痛的后果。若感情阻碍了他的行动，就必须将其排除在外。

 

应该排除的，究竟是感情，还是引起感情的Lestrade。

 

手机又响起短信铃声。Mycroft极不情愿地打开了短信。

 

「你知道藏红花的花语吧。要是选择逃避，我就鄙视你一辈子。」

 

Mycroft默不作声地捂住了脸。

***

Lestrade的公寓离苏格兰场只有二十分钟脚程。以前听他说过，虽然那里又小又旧，不过反正都是一个人住，就选了最近的地方。当时Lestrade的每一句话，每一个动作表情，他都记忆犹新。

 

门锁极为普通，轻而易举便能打开。

 

Mycroft走进仅能容一人通过的玄关。起居室与餐厅合二为一的单身公寓。里面只有沙发、茶几、电视和书架。房间由一个小吧台隔开，另一侧是厨房。卧室门敞开着。

 

Lestrade还在苏格兰场开会。估计一小时内结束不了。

 

茶几上堆放着杂志。书架上杂乱无章地塞着法律专著、小说和DVD。与此相反，厨房倒是非常整洁，厨具和调味瓶都摆放得井井有条。水槽里也没有隔夜餐具。

吧台上放着一本笔记本。翻开橙色封面，纸上是Lestrade潦草的笔迹。

 

——雪里红或鱼露。

——喜欢水煮，不喜欢烤的。

——多放黑胡椒，粗磨。

 

他坐在沙发上，继续翻看Lestrade的笔记。

 

——冰激凌上面要加Speculoos曲奇酱。不过每月只能给他吃一次。

——Destrooper饼干一次只能吃两块。（都是比利时点心品牌JULES DESTROOPER的产品）

——大黄果酱只吃妈咪做的（想要配方）。

——老鼠做卡斯特拉蛋糕的故事（译著？）

——不能提水熊虫（为啥？）

 

同样的记录还有好几页。不知是他主动打听还是听别人说的。内容明显都与Mycroft有关。酱汁应该是助手和Sherlock告诉他的。Mycroft根本没想到他们还会进行这种交流。

 

“你这是擅闯民宅和侵犯隐私。”

 

Mycroft猛地抬起头。只见Lestrade从门口探身进来看着他。

 

“早知道就提前溜出来。本来想按照花语那样‘等你’的。”

Lestrade大咧咧地走进房间，停在茶几前，低头看着Mycroft。他坐在沙发上，抬头凝视Lestrade。

彼此试探，彼此纠缠的目光。Mycroft感到口干舌燥。

 

“你到底想怎么样。”

Lestrade安静的声音打破了沉默。

 

“我——”他忍不住舔舔嘴唇。“我知道该怎么做。但不知道自己想要什么。”

 

Lestrade长叹一声。

“该怎么做。”

“跟你保持关系会影响我的判断力。凡是带来负面影响的因素理应排除。”

“我不批准。”

Mycroft咬住下唇转开头。Lestrade的视线实在太咄咄逼人。

 

“我怎么影响你的判断力了？”

Lestrade绕过茶几，在Mycroft面前跪下。宽厚的掌心裹住Mycroft的下巴，把他的脸转了过来。

“换个问法。你到底想我怎么做。”

 

大大的深褐色眸子锁住他的目光，让他无法转开视线。自己倒映在那双眼睛里的脸，扭曲得几乎随时都要哭出来。

“Mycroft。”

Lestrade的掌心移向脸颊。指尖轻轻抚过颧骨，留下一道温暖的余韵。

 

Mycroft用颤抖的声音说。

 

“……别让我感到不安。”


	38. Greg & Mycroft

衣物凌乱地散落在地上。监控摄像头被拆下来卷在胶带里，塞进了厨房垃圾桶。

 

紧紧相拥的身体滚烫而粘腻。

 

“承诺永远的爱，不过是结婚仪式上的空谈。”

不知是第几次，还是十几次。Lestrade在他耳边低语。

“但只要你愿意，我就不会放开你。”

 

他等了一年半，才等到一句想见你。

“只要跟你有关，我就有无限的耐心。”

 

Lestrade咬住形状美好的耳垂，有节奏地挺动。

“啊…嗯……啊，哈啊……”

Mycroft在他身下，紧闭双眼，急促地喘息。Lestrade从背后贯穿了他。Mycroft的脸被压在枕头上，身体承受着Lestrade的重量。

 

当手指无法比拟的粗大硬挺插入时，他发出了痛苦的呻吟。可是，这三个月来身体已经渐渐习惯这种入侵，Lestrade给予的感觉很快就转为愉悦。

 

Lestrade一手爱抚着胸前的突起，另一只手握住Mycroft的勃起。拇指滑过顶端，轻轻套弄起来。

“啊，我、啊……”

Mycroft苍白的身体泛起一片红潮。Lestrade加快了挺动的速度。每次擦过前列腺，Mycroft都会发出不受控制的呻吟。比平时更尖细，如同小兽般的呜咽让Lestrade更加兴奋。他一边吮吻后颈和肩膀，一次又一次撞入他的身体。紧致的包裹让他近乎失神。身下床垫的弹簧伴随着动作发出阵阵刺耳的响声。

 

Mycroft扭着身子，向他索吻。Lestrade撑起身体。

“不！”

两人的身体刚一分开，Mycroft就发出抗议。

“别怕。我不会放手。不会离开。”

 

Lestrade从Mycroft体内抽身而出，把他转过来，分开双腿，再次进入。他从正面覆上他的身体，回应他的索吻。

Mycroft双腿缠在Lestrade腰间，迎合着他的动作。一只手攀附着Lestrade的背部，另一只手握住了自己的勃起。贪婪地吻住Lestrade，让两人唇舌纠缠。

 

还要。在亲吻的间隙，Mycroft不断低声重复。还要。还要。还要。

既是命令，又是索取，同时也是恳求。

Lestrade对他笑了笑。再次吻住他，将火热的欲望撞入他体内。两人紧紧贴在一起，似乎不再分得清你我。

“我只要你。”他喘息着，一次又一次重复。“只要你。”

 

他在Lestrade身下，滚烫的身体猛地一颤，随即僵住了。绞紧的后穴让Lestrade再也无法忍耐，两人几乎同时攀上了顶峰。


	39. Mycroft & Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声。

他花了很长时间才洗掉脸上和头发上的生奶油巧克力酱。随后，Mycroft穿上丝绸睡衣，又披了一件蓝色晨袍，这才走出浴室。虽然用乳液把全身都涂抹了一遍，但他还是觉得自己能闻到香草和可可的气味。

下到一楼，探头看了一眼坐在起居室沙发上的Lestrade。他先洗了澡，只在身上胡乱披了一件蓝色浴袍。

只见他垂头丧气地耸耸肩，把一直按在下巴上的冰袋递给Mycroft。肿起的部位已经变成了青黑色。

 

Mycroft走进厨房，换上新的冰块。顺便又往方杯里放了几块冰，倒上纯麦威士忌。拿着两个杯子和冰袋回到了起居室。

Lestrade接过冰袋和酒杯，长叹一声。下巴太疼，他不太想说话。

 

Mycroft拿着自己的酒杯站到壁炉旁。火焰的温暖在这三个月的紧张和数日的混乱后，显得无比珍贵。

“Mycroft。”

他回过头，看到Lestrade张开双臂。Mycroft犹豫了片刻，很快眯起眼睛露出微笑，在Lestrade身旁落座，靠在他肩头，让他搂住自己。

 

“累了？”

Lestrade在他耳边低语。

“累了。”Mycroft顺从地承认。“不过，这样就结束了。”

 

Lestrade轻轻梳理Mycroft柔软的发丝。

“有什么地方疼吗？”

“只是被蛋糕砸到而已。疼是不疼。不过西装可能报废了。”

Lestrade笑了一下，马上皱起眉把冰袋按到了下巴上。

“得吃好几天流食了。”

“毕竟是退伍军人的上钩拳。没咬破腮帮子已经很不错了。”

 

今天是平安夜，他们在221B将Moran抓获，了结一切之后，John分别给装死一年半的Sherlock和瞒着他跟Sherlock联系了半年的Lestrade一人来了一记重拳。两人都不打算逃避，所以拳头直直砸到了脸上。

John没有对Mycroft动手，反倒是Hudson太太把圣诞节蛋糕砸到了他脸上。老太太的准头实在无可挑剔。

 

“你把新蛋糕给人家送去了吧？”

Mycroft点点头。现在，Sherlock和John，以及Hudson太太三人应该围在餐桌旁，一起享用迟来的晚餐吧。

 

两人静静地听着噼啪的火焰燃烧声。过了一会儿，Mycroft悄声说。

“我很久没跟谁一起过平安夜了。”

Lestrade蹭了蹭Mycroft靠在肩上的头。

“能跟你在一起，我很高兴。”

Mycroft小声回了一句我也是。Lestrade发出低沉的笑声。Mycroft眯起眼睛。

“对了，今天是平安夜啊。”

搂着Mycroft的手从浴袍口袋里掏出一个小盒子。

“圣诞快乐。”

 

Mycroft凝视着他掌心里系着红色丝带的盒子。

“给我的？”

Lestrade又笑了。

“当然啊。”

Mycroft不太自在地挪了挪身子。

“Gregory，我……”

“我知道。最近这段时间谁都无暇顾及这个。我也只是偶尔路过一家店看到了，就想买来送给你。”

所以，你就收下吧。

 

Mycroft小心翼翼地接过盒子。很轻。

“不要推理里面的东西，直接打开嘛。”

“别把我跟Sherlock相提并论。”

Mycroft边说边拆开丝带和包装。纸盒里是一个蜡纸包裹的东西。再把蜡纸拆开一看，原来是一条金色的链子。

 

Mycroft屏住了呼吸。

纯金的怀表链。两端是简单的环扣，中间则连接着形状复杂的双重链环。两个连接处和表链中央各有一个小小的坠子。中间是小狮子，两端是独角兽。看样子已经有超过百年的历史了，是个古董品。

 

“虽然有点小，不过很好看吧。装饰的吊坠也跟你很配。你那个怀表是小号的，所以我觉得很合适。”

Lestrade有点但心地看着一言不发的Mycroft。

Mycroft做了个深呼吸。眨眨眼睛，忍住即将涌出的泪水。

“谢谢你。它很美，我很喜欢。”

 

Lestrade笑了起来。Mycroft紧紧握住表链，又往身边的温暖蹭了蹭。Lestrade紧紧搂住了他。

他的呼吸，他的心跳，他胸腔里震荡的笑声，都直接传达到Mycroft身上。

 

Mycroft闭起眼睛。虽然解决了一个威胁，但世界仍在不断前进。可是现在，他只想在这个温暖的怀中，小睡片刻。

 

Lestrade在他额头印下轻吻。就算是平安夜，肯定也会发生杀人案。明天Sherlock说不定又会喊着“无聊”来找他要案子。可是现在，他只想守在这个筋疲力尽的人身边，给他传递温暖。

 

两人带着笑意，缓缓进入梦乡。

 


End file.
